A Half Ghost Mutant?
by Miriam1
Summary: During "Million-Dollar Ghost," Jack shot Tucker with ectoplasm, prompting him to ask, "I'm not going to grow a third arm, am I?" As responsible scientists, the Fentons tried to find the answer.  Some unexpected people took interest in the answer as well.
1. Chapter 1

A Half-Ghost Mutant?

Summary: During "Million-Dollar Ghost," Jack shot Tucker with ectoplasm, prompting him to ask, "I'm not going to grow a third arm, am I?" As responsible scientists, the Fentons tried to find the answer. Some unexpected people took interest in the answer as well.

This takes place after "The Ultimate Enemy" but before "Reality Trip," and it is after the events in the first X-Men Movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own either _Danny Phantom_ or _The X-Men._

* * *

><p>"And so, in conclusion, the ectoplasm in the weaponized form found in all portable Fenton anti-ghost products is neither mutagenic nor carcinogenic," Maddie Fenton wrapped up. The Question and Answer period that followed was extensive and ran for at least two hours.<p>

The lecture had drawn a particularly large crowd from Amity Park. Since the massive ghost invasion that concluded shortly after Mayor Ernesto Montez was almost kidnapped by Inviso-Bill, or rather, Danny Phantom, the citizens of this small town in Illinois became aware of the need for protection from the malevolent creatures called ghosts. They mostly regretted their harsh judgments of the heretofore dismissed crack-pot ideas about ghosts that the Fentons made mention of for decades.

But most of all, the people of Amity Park were most likely to encounter the Fentons in their ghost-hunting capacity, and the topic under discussion – what effects the ectoplasm in the Fenton anti-ghost weaponry will have on humans – was top priority for the local people present. The Fentons' enthusiasm for their profession was legendary, and the fear of getting tagged by a stray hit (well… from Jack, anyway) caused a fear such that becoming informed about such things was a very real need.

This lecture brought audience members from out of state. The Guys in White were represented, as were others with a vested interest in the paranormal. The million-dollar bounty on one so-called dangerous ghost, Danny Phantom, brought many ghost hunters out of the woodwork. The Groovy Gang and the Extreme Ghost Breakers, among others, were treated like side-show pariahs, and other folks with a similar interest in ghosts were scorned as lunatics nationally until a green dome appeared around Amity Park, Illinois. All traffic to and from the town came to a standstill.

The lack of phone, Internet, and other media receptivity garnered attention from all kinds of authorities. The governor requested assistance from the National Guard to come in and take down the dome that surely inhibited the freedom of citizens from leaving and entering the town.

The drilling to break the dome was useless, but the urgency of the problem only grew when the self-proclaimed Ghost King transported the town into the Ghost Zone. The town was not only unreachable, but it _disappeared_. People made comments about magnetic irregularities and disappearances in the Bermuda Triangle, but the complete disappearance of a town from Middle America caught all KINDS of attention. The Anti-Ecto Control Act of Congress was passed shortly after the reappearance of Amity Park. The Guys in White were taken far more seriously by other federal agencies than they once were.

Present at the lecture were doctors, professors, and other scientists who specialized in genetics who were also interested parties. Senator Kelley died ignominiously - it took time, but the news DID spread that he was under the influence of some odd mutation before he died, and some thought it almost poetic, considering how relentlessly he pushed for anti-Mutant legislation. But whether citizens ultimately stood for or against Mutants, there was a growing national interest in knowing more about mutagens.

As the room began to clear following the extensive Question and Answer portion of the evening, a well-dressed man in a wheel chair and a fellow who was blue and furry approached Jack and Maddie.

"Ghost!" Jack whipped out a rather large ecto-gun aimed at the blue figure.

Both figures who were within target range froze for a moment, until the blue one smiled sardonically. "I've been called many things over the course of my life, but I'll have to admit that's a new one."

Maddie grabbed her husband's arm. "Jack, put that down. Don't you recognize these men? Professor Charles Xavier and Dr. Henry McCoy are famous geneticists. Professor Xavier and Dr. McCoy, I've used some of both of your work as a part of my source material for this evening's presentation."

Charles extended his hand. "Thank you for saying so, Mrs. Fenton." Maddie took and shook the offered hand.

Jack pouted as he processed his wife's words. "But the Wisconsin Ghost and that Box Ghost are blue."

Dr. McCoy bit his tongue, and the professor sympathized with his emotional pain, saying, "That may be, but so are any number of Mutants."

Jack blinked. "Mutants, not ghosts? Well, that's alright then."

Dr. McCoy raised his eyebrows and murmured, "That's also a new but refreshing reaction."

Jack beamed and snickered. "Well, hey – Mutants are still human. Ghosts… What's that you called them, Sweet Cheeks?"

Maddie smiled indulgently. "Odd manifestations of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness, love."

"Yup. That's the one. They're something else entirely."

Maddie sighed and focused on the men in front of them. "I'm glad to meet you both. Is there something I can help you with?"

Professor Xavier smiled. "Indeed, Mrs. Fenton. We've followed your work with great interest, and I had a question that required a bit more attention than the Question and Answer section of your presentation allowed for."

Jack and Maddie shared a glance. Jack's excitement grew, as he realized he was just about invited to blather on about some point or other in their research.

Jack smiled. "Sure thing, Professor. Go ahead and ask."

Charles, charmed by Mr. Fenton's exuberance, returned the smile and nodded. "I appreciate that your ghost weapons, as they are, are not mutagenic. But if a circumstance changes – for example, a great electric charge would hit a person at the same time as a great amount of ectoplasm – might that have a different effect than the known effects you've covered?"

Jack jumped, as that possibility never occurred to him. "Of course they wouldn't. My college buddy Vlad Masters – yes, _that_ Vlad Masters," he said proudly, as Dr. McCoy raised his eyebrows in recognition of the name. "He viewed our experiment with our proto-portal, and he got hit in the face with an unexpected burst of electricity and ectoplasm. If it caused a mutation, we would have known."

Maddie frowned. "I don't know, Jack. He got a very bad case of ecto-acne, and his dark hair prematurely went white. We thought he was cured of the ecto-acne which came with the accident over 20 years ago. Neither of us counted on Vlad's illness resurfacing."

She smiled proudly. "Our son Danny suggested the cure, which solved the problem. But… maybe the accident with the portal changed at least part of his genetic make-up, such that he was predisposed to have that life-threatening case of ecto-acne. I didn't think of it before, but that is the type of thing that Agent Orange did to Vietnam vets, so the idea isn't so farfetched."

She frowned again, and Professor Xavier read her mind. 'What if there was _more_ damage caused by the accident? Vlad _was_ really angry, and hadn't spoken to us for twenty years, well… since the day of his accident. I wonder if the electricity that's needed to run our portal is a danger?'

The professor raised his eyebrows. "You said that an accident happened with your proto-portal. What can you tell me about this portal?"

Jack smiled. "It is a portal from this dimension to the Ghost Zone. That's the dimension where ghosts, uh, hang out. They don't exactly live there, if you know what I mean."

Dr. McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. And besides Mr. Masters' accident you just mentioned, did the portal work? _Did_ it open a pathway between the dimensions?"

Jack put a hand on the back of his neck. "I'm not really sure. After the accident, the University of Wisconsin yanked our funding and confiscated our materials. But we never stopped trying to _safely_ open a portal between here and the Ghost Zone.

"About a year ago, we created a _new_ portal – not something that fits on a table top, like our proto-portal, but something big. I mean big enough to get an enclosed vehicle in there. (You've _got_ to see our Specter Speeder some time!) But the portal… We call it 'the Fenton Portal.' We've seen ghosts come out of there, so we know it works."

Maddie sighed. "When we first turned it on, we weren't sure it would work. We set the dials, set the ecto-filtrator in place, but when we plugged it in, it sent out a spark, and that was it. It was such a disappointment. But the next time we came to see it, the Portal was fully functional."

Charles asked, "Where is this Fenton Portal of yours?"

Jack beamed. "It's in the lab in our basement. Would you like to come and see it? And while you're there, you can see the Specter Speeder, and lots of the other equipment we've been talking about all evening!"

The professor was pleased that he didn't have to think of a logical reason to get himself invited. Mr. Fenton was more than willing to share his information. Exchanging a glance with his friend, Charles answered warmly, "We would be honored and delighted."

Maddie was also pleased. "We're looking forward…"

"Why don't you come for dinner? We've always got room at our table. My Maddie isn't just brilliant in the lab or behind a lectern, but the things she comes up with in the kitchen… Mmm!"

Maddie smiled at the thought of new guests, but then peaked her eyebrows as she thought of a snag. "We would love to have you both, but I'm afraid our home's not wheel chair accessible."

Before either Charles or Hank could respond, Jack said, "Nonsense. I can carry the professor, and we'll get Danny to bring the chair along. Don't let that stop you from coming."

The professor peaked his own eyebrows. "Thank you for your very generous offer. Henry?" Dr. McCoy nodded. "We would be delighted to come and enjoy your hospitality."

Dr. McCoy smiled at their warm reception. "Give me a moment. I need to inform people back at the school of our change in itinerary."

Maddie furrowed her brows. "School? What school would that be? I've read through many of your works, but I must have missed that on the biography page."

The professor wheeled back to get a better view of his hosts for the evening, as he settled in to speak of his greatest achievement. "I'm the headmaster of a school for the gifted. We teach academics on a very high level, among other things."

Jack beamed again. "We have two children in high school. If Jasmine weren't a senior, I might ask about a placement for her. She's brilliant! Takes after her mother."

Maddie blushed. "Oh, you!"

Dr. McCoy tilted his head. "And what of Danny?"

The lady sighed again. "I don't know what's going on with him. He wants to be an astronaut for NASA when he grows up. But something changed in him about a year ago. He's still a good boy, but… I'm not sure his grades support his dreams." She exuded frustration, but she didn't seem willing or able to express the problem.

Professor Xavier smiled. "Whatever the situation, I look forward to meeting your children and spending an evening with your family."

* * *

><p>Vlad's invisible duplicate left the lecture hall shortly after the Question and Answer portion of the presentation. "So, Jack's stupidity spurred this bout of research. While this event was billed as both of the Fentons' production, it's obvious that my Maddie is more geared to handle PR." He smirked. "It's a gift I'll have to keep in mind, once I get her for my own."<p>

He floated to the ceiling, about to leave, when he said, "Those men who approached the Fentons before I left… I don't know who they are, but the situation bears investigation." The duplicate hovered in place. "But it's been over three hours. My concentration's waning. I'll get my most faithful minion on it once I get home."

With that, he disappeared to be reabsorbed by the original back in Wisconsin.

* * *

><p>A nondescript man in his late twenties and a white lab coat checked his notes one last time. He adjusted his glasses as he watched the professor and Beast approach the speakers.<p>

He thought, 'It's good to know that this presentation wasn't anti-Mutant. Magneto will be interested in the results, but he might be more interested in the _professor's_ interest in these particular speakers.'

His eyes narrowed as the large man leveled a gun at the Mutants, but the woman in the blue jumpsuit defused the situation. Interesting.

The man's eyes flashed yellow. 'I believe Magneto will agree that these people could use some observation.' Once he passed through the door, he became a pretty female prep school student who walked with a bounce in her step to her destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom, The X-Men, _or _Star Trek_. Chapter 2

* * *

><p>When both Fentons and both teachers got to FentonWorks, Maddie opened the door. "Danny! Jazz! We have company!"<p>

Both teens stormed down the stairs from their rooms and hovered around the door to see who had come.

Dr. McCoy wheeled the professor down the ramp from the RV to the bottom of the stairs. Maddie led the children outside. "Danny, Jazz, I want you to meet Professor Charles Xavier and Dr. Henry McCoy. Professor, Doctor, this is Jazz and Danny." They smiled and waved.

Professor Xavier and Dr. McCoy smiled graciously, and the professor said, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Before either teen opened their mouths, Maddie said, "Come, Jazz. Help me set the table."

Despite the insanity of Jack's driving, he was very strong and surprisingly gentle as he lifted the professor from his chair to carry him into the house. Charles said gratefully, "I must thank you again. This…"

"Don't mention it," Jack cut him off. "It's an honor to be able to help." Almost absently, he said, "Danny, bring the chair up."

Dr. McCoy shook his head pleasantly. "Thanks for the offer, but that won't be necessary. Since the chair is motorized, it's heavier than you might imagine. I've got it."

"Thanks, sir," Danny murmured.

He thought, 'I'm glad Dr. McCoy is bringing it in. A regular wheel chair wouldn't have been hard, but a motorized one? I've been working out in my human form since that incident with Dash and the Fenton Crammer, that nasty shrink ray. At least Sam would appreciate the progress I'm making. But that thing would still be beyond me, as a human.' Professor Xavier raised his eyebrows at Danny's mental ramble.

'But in my ghost form, I could have carried the professor in the chair, his buddy, and a few other people at the same time.'

The professor whispered, "Really?"

Danny continued to think, 'It's cool. This… um… guy is Dr. McCoy, like in _Star Trek_. Dude, he's _blue_. I've seen that often enough in ghosts, but… um… what is he? He's not a ghost, or he'd set off my ghost sense.'

Professor Xavier hadn't asked a single question and he received quite an education.

Danny came down to lend a hand, if there was something he could do or bring in. "Welcome, Professor."

"Good evening, Daniel or Danny? Which do you prefer?" Even while being carried, the man had presence and grace.

Danny smiled. The professor had the same accent as Vlad, but he was _so_ much nicer. "Danny, please. Thanks for asking."

Once everyone was up and in, the four Fentons and the two teachers sat in the living room, enjoying tea and cookies while dinner finished cooking for the final fifteen minutes.

Jack practically bounced with excitement and took a cookie. "Kids, these men came back with us from the lecture. After dinner, we'll show them our Portal."

Both kids sighed, and the guests were more curious about the family dynamics at play than their primary purpose for being here.

Maddie smiled. "The professor is the headmaster of a school for the gifted, and both he and the doctor are not only scholars on genetics, they are both teachers at the school."

Danny muttered, "Great. More people to recognize that everyone here is brilliant but me."

Charles tilted his head as he heard. He thought to himself, 'Danny has yet to discover that _he_ is a far more likely candidate for our school than his sister, no matter _how_ bright she may be.'

Jazz asked, "So, Professor, what do you teach?"

Charles smiled. "Many things. Among other things, I teach physics. All of the teachers focus on critical thinking skills, and we help our students reach their potential, using _all_ of their assorted gifts."

Jazz brightened. "So… you don't just focus on IQ, but you spend time on the EQs as well."

"Indeed, we do."

Danny grimaced. "What's an EQ?"

Jazz bounced excitedly – she loved when her brother asked intelligent questions. "Well, Danny, you know that IQ stands for Intelligence Quotient. Well… It doesn't _actually_ measure intelligence, but how well you use logic, reason, pop culture, and common knowledge to answer enough questions correctly. But people _still_ use it to measure some level of intellectual achievement.

"Well, EQ stands for Emotional Quotient. That doesn't really measure emotion as much as it refers to talents that are more… right brain centered. Like visual art, music, artistry in cooking, and things that aren't quantifiable using the logic constructs to measure IQ."

Danny grumbled, "I'm sorry I asked."

Dr. McCoy smiled. "Jasmine, or Jazz if you prefer…"

"Either is fine, sir," she answered.

"It sounds like you know quite a bit about learning and psychology."

"Well, I do. I've always been interested in psychology. I've already applied and been accepted to Harvard, Yale, and Stanford. They've offered all kinds of scholarships, and I've been working to earn extra credit. I'm in the process of writing a thesis on ghost envy. Part of it involves the unhealthy obsessions ghosts often have that keep them in the mortal plane. The other involves a hypothesis I've developed regarding humans and their envy for ghost powers and things of that nature."

Dr. McCoy's smile broadened. "It sounds like a thesis I wrote on a similar topic in the '60s. My focus was on Mutants and their powers and/or appearance versus average humans and their normalcy. Your succinct expression 'ghost envy' or the equivalent 'Mutant envy' didn't feature in my presentation, although I also focused on the desire to have what the other has. Good luck on your thesis." Jazz glowed with pride and pleasure.

"So, Dr. McCoy, what do you teach?"

"Like the professor, I teach many things. However, I usually focus on psychology and biology, sometimes on a college level or higher, depending on the knowledge and skills of the students."

Danny sighed again, thinking, 'When they put it like that, some of this stuff sounds cool. And, like on the CAT tests, I could be doing better in school, if I wasn't fighting ghosts.'

Professor Xavier turned to him. "So, Danny, what is _your_ favorite subject?"

Danny smiled. "Astronomy." Now _that _was a topic he felt he could talk about intelligently.

The professor nodded. "Yes, your mother did mention that. Are you more interested in the charting of new discoveries or the development of the technology necessary to do the exploring?"

Danny almost glowed. "Both. This summer, we are planning a cross-country road trip, and one of our destinations is Cape Canaveral. I've done the Shuttle flight and landing simulation on my computer a million times. I have spent all kinds of time learning about NASA, and their regulations, and all kinds of things. I'm hoping that, when I'm old enough, I'll be able to get into the space program."

The professor smiled. "It's an ambitious goal. If you work hard and keep your grades up, it will be attainable. I wish you success."

"Thanks, Professor."

Maddie sighed. "I'd like to see you reach those goals, Danny. But you have to get better grades."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "You should be studying, and not goofing off. Your English teacher shouldn't have to bring you back from the video arcade to make sure you study."

"Dad!" Danny cried out, mortified.

"Dad, Danny hasn't done that since October. It's highly unfair to bring that back up. What's more, Danny got a respectable A- on that test."

"Jazz!" Danny growled, exasperated.

Professor Xavier focused on the boy. "From what your sister said, you did a great job, once you applied yourself."

Danny gave a half-smile. "That's what Mr. Lancer said, too." The professor smiled proudly. Whatever other dynamics were at play, the boy could use more confidence in his scholastic achievements. The professor would track down more on _why_ this would be, later.

Jazz decided that Danny had enough time in the hot seat. "So Professor, and Dr. McCoy, how come you came to my parents' lecture? I understand that different people had different reasons for coming, and Amity Park is kind of out of the way."

Hank settled his eyebrows. "Both the professor and I are geneticists. The title of the lecture alone was enough to bring us out here from Westchester, New York. 'Ectoplasm and Human Biology: What are the implications of ectoplasm as a mutagen or carcinogen?' Between the question of cancer and the possibility of ectoplasm causing mutations, only an emergency at the school would have kept us away."

Maddie gave a half-smile. "I realized that until now, all of our work was geared to learn more about ghosts and their existential body make-up. Since Danny's friend Tucker asked about 'growing a third arm,' I realized that we needed to focus _more_ on the effects of ectoplasm on the human body. Tucker's question was off the cuff, but it deserved an honest answer."

Jack gushed, "And you were interested enough to find out more on the topic. You've come to the right place! After dinner, we'll go down to the lab."

Jazz announced, "And while you're doing that, Danny and I will stay up here and finish our homework."

Danny whispered, "Nice save!"

Realizing that the professor and doctor were probably smarter than most people in Amity Park, Jazz thought, 'The last thing poor Danny needs is to explain why all of our parents' stuff recognize Danny as a ghost. They just might figure things out, and that's just more stress Danny doesn't need.'

Professor Xavier clasped his hands in his lap. 'It looks like I've got my work cut out for me.'

* * *

><p>After dinner, Jazz and Danny volunteered to wash and dry the dishes. Maddie was thrilled at their helpfulness, but it was only one more way the kids thought to delay the inevitable: the trip to the lab where these brilliant people had a serious opportunity to discover and reveal secrets best left alone.<p>

But the meticulous care given to every dish, glass, and butter knife inexorably had to bring the task of doing dishes to a close. Jazz and Danny didn't think their 'homework' excuse would stand up to scrutiny – they finished their work before getting dinner started. While Dad might believe them, Mom was too aware by half and would more readily catch their lie. Well, maybe.

Jack was thrilled to invite their guests to the lab. "So Doctor, Professor, you've just _got_ to see our lab. The things down there are a ghost's worst nightmare!"

Danny shuddered. "So true."

Maddie shook her head. "Now Jack… while that's true, I think the point of this exercise isn't so much to discuss our ghost weapons' effectiveness against ghosts – though that's a wonderful set of discussions for another day. We can show our guests the work we've done with ectoplasm and human biology."

"That works too, Sweet Cakes. Dr. McCoy, if you just follow my wife, I'll just get the professor."

Charles raised his hands. "Oh, no, Mr. Fenton. While your offer is generous beyond words, I must decline. That would set you at far too much of an inconvenience to take me all the way down, and then all the way back up once we've finished. Henry is more than prepared to go with you. I trust his observation. For any number of reasons, I'd prefer to stay up here. Your children are delightful, and they will be excellent company."

Jazz smiled. "Thanks, Professor."

Hank raised an eyebrow at Charles, but at the professor's knowing smile, Dr. McCoy nodded. "Charles is correct. I'm very much looking forward to seeing your inventions, particularly the Portal."

Jack beamed. "Besides our children, that Portal is our greatest invention yet. You see…" His words were lost to Jazz, Danny, and the professor as the Fenton parents and Dr. McCoy made their way down the stairs to the basement.

Looking at the children, the professor thought for a moment. There was so much to cover. Where should he begin? Ah. "Dinner was wonderful. While I've been told that your mother is a wonderful cook, she was not the one who engineered this evening's meal."

Danny was hesitant to accept the compliment because that might set Jazz off on EQs again. "Thanks. But Mom really is a good cook. That is, unless the food is contaminated."

Before the girl could cut her brother off, Charles asked, "Oh? What do you mean by that?"

Both teens thought for a moment. No matter how they answered, there was no way to avoid the weirdness of the answer. Danny decided that since he introduced the concept, he should finish it.

"Both Mom and Dad do their work inventing wherever they get the most concentration and seems the most convenient place at the time. Sometimes that means the lab, or the ops-center above the house. But just as often, the stuff they make or fine-tune shares the breakfast table. And sometimes, it involves ectoplasmic experimentation. So… sometimes ectoplasmic samples end up in the fridge. And, like the ghosts they came from, they don't necessarily stay put, and well…" Danny sighed. "If we don't keep a close eye on things, sometimes the food bites back. Literally."

The professor chuckled. "In that case, it sounds like meal times are more adventurous than exploring a new recipe."

Jazz defended, "Mom does that, too. And – like Danny said – if it's not infected, infested, or whatever else, it usually has great results. And Dad's not bad in the kitchen, either."

Danny smiled. "When Mom's had enough with the ghost gadgets, she invents different types of cookies."

The professor nodded. "After experiencing tonight's dinner, I can tell you've learned a great deal from your mother." Both teens preened over the praise. Professor Xavier felt the children were enough at ease that he could share with them the part of the conversation he most looked forward to.

"Dr. McCoy and I were initially drawn to your parents' lecture because of the possibility of a mutation ectoplasm might cause."

Jazz frowned, but Danny didn't notice as he snickered. "Yeah. I was there – in a parking lot full of ghost hunters, Tucker…" Danny shook his head and snickered again. "Boo-Yea Tours – while the idea might have been interesting, he could have picked a better time." He didn't feel the need to remind everyone of the million-dollar bounty Vlad put on his head at the time. What happened to Tucker was disturbing, but it was still kind of funny.

"But this is the thing." Danny blushed. "Dad gets a bit over-excited and carried away. He somehow mistook Tucker for a ghost and shot him with an ecto-gun. Tucker groaned and mentioned something about growing a third arm. There was a lot going on at the time, and I almost forgot about that line. I didn't know Mom and Dad would take it seriously."

Charles was amused at the frank revelation of how the lecture came into existence. "I'm sure your friend Tucker will be relieved to know that he won't grow another arm, due to your parents' over-zealousness. That theoretical third arm is one kind of mutation." He noted with pleasure that both children focused more attention on his words. "I'm sure you've noticed Dr. McCoy's unusual coloring."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Well, yeah."

"There are many types of mutations. That is only one permutation." Jazz smiled at the not-quite pun. "Dr. McCoy was born with an interesting mutation."

Quirking one eyebrow, Danny snarked, "The blue and the fur would have been hard to miss."

The professor's amusement only grew. "When I first met him, he had the same skin tone and texture as I have." Both kids leaned closer in interest. "However, his feet were as prehensile as his hands, and he could hang upside-down by his feet. He still can, actually."

Danny burst, "Cool! But… what happened?"

The professor sighed as he thought back to Hank's experiment gone awry. "Circumstances changed. He introduced a substance into his bloodstream, hoping to remove the mutation. Instead, it advanced and enhanced it."

Danny thought about this. He understood where Dr. McCoy was coming from. He remembered the time he tried to split himself using the Ghost Catcher. That was an interesting time, and it was an experiment doomed to fail. He shuddered and tried not to think about the _other _theoretical separation of his ghost and human halves.

Jazz frowned. "That sounded dangerous. Why did he try something like that? It can't have been safe to… experiment on himself like that."

Charles was impressed by the girl's concern. "Dr. McCoy was always brilliant, and one of the leading experts on Mutants even then. Even so, the fear of being taking advantage of because he was a Mutant was a very real thing. Being ostracized for being different or tormenting others for the same seems to be a plague of the human condition, I'm afraid." He sighed. His friend Erik would agree all too readily, but for completely different reasons.

Jazz shook her head. "You got that right." At once, she wanted to launch into a treatise against prejudicial biases and unfair practices. It was never good, but lately, this kind of thing always put her little brother in danger. But her emotion concerning Danny was so strong that the perky girl fell silent as she thought of the injustice of it all.

The professor wanted to relieve the inner turmoil he unwittingly kicked up. He sensed it would get worse before it got better, so he needed to make his next move carefully. "Your parents' presentation this evening was very thorough, but I noticed a point that wasn't covered."

Jazz furrowed her brows. "Oh?" She knew – in a general way – what her parents were going to say, as they talked of almost nothing else all week. She knew her parents' passion, bordering on unhealthy obsession, would not allow them to do anything but be as thorough and complete as humanly possible. She couldn't fathom where the professor wanted to take the conversation. Further, she was curious about any shortcomings in her parents' research.

Charles cleared his throat. "It occurred to me to wonder… What would happen if there was an introduction of ectoplasm into a human's bloodstream simultaneously to getting hit with a great charge of electricity?"

Both children stilled in shocked silence. The professor just described Danny (and Vlad) and their accidents in perfect detail. Danny found his voice and murmured, "It already happened."

The professor nodded. "Indeed. It's already happened twice, from what I can tell. Both you and Vlad Masters have had this happen to you."

Jazz opened her mouth to object, or tell the professor he was wrong, but the words somehow stuck in her throat. She knew about Vlad being a half-ghost for a couple of months now, but it wasn't until after that dreadful '80s Night' when Danny explained Vlad's accident in full. And this man, this professor, this geneticist, and whatever else he was, knew about not only Vlad but also Danny's accident.

Danny panicked, jumping out of his seat. He whispered hoarsely, "How do you know about Vlad?" Danny was the one who mentioned that the accident happened. If he needed to, he could take care of himself. But if Vlad thought Danny was the one who told his secret, any of the Fentons might be in a world of danger.

The professor sighed. This precise level of panic was often present at the discovery that a child was a Mutant when coupled with the fear of backlash because of that discovery. Danny's worry about Mr. Masters was troublesome, and that would have to be addressed sooner rather than later. But first things first.

He used his powers to exude feelings of calm. In his most soothing voice, he said, "I deduced a few things from your parents' description of his accident. But I wasn't sure of the results until I met you."

"But… I never…"

Charles laid a hand over Danny's. "Dr. McCoy isn't the only Mutant here today. I am also a Mutant."

That information threw both kids through a loop. Jazz recovered first and frowned. "But you don't look different."

"Not all mutations manifest in a way you can see them. I was born with the ability to read minds and to use other psionic powers." Eyes widened as Danny and Jazz thought of the implications of the professor using those powers. "However, I was able to otherwise deduce that your Portal started working around the time that your mother declared you were acting differently, Danny."

Danny hung his head and moaned. Well… so the professor knew of his accident. That didn't mean he knew…

Interrupting Danny's thoughts, the professor cocked his head and said gently, "Your parents don't know of your… ghost powers, do they?"

Danny trembled, not sure if he was more frightened or angry. "What do you want from me?" he cried. Jazz threw a comforting, protective arm around her brother's shoulders and glared at the professor.

She opened her mouth to say something when Danny gasped and his ghost sense went off. Danny closed his eyes and slapped his head. "Oh, crud! I _so _don't have time for this right now!"

The professor widened his eyes in surprise, but they brightened with curiosity. "What was that?"

Danny stared at Professor Xavier. Torn between the need to explore whatever the ghost outside was up to and doing damage control because of his exposed secret, Danny closed his eyes, opened them and looked at the ceiling for a few seconds, and came to a decision.

"That was my ghost sense. I get a chill and that wisp of cold breath whenever another ghost – besides Vlad – is near."

The professor, clearly in awe, breathed, "Fascinating."

Danny took a deep breath as he hesitated, and then said, "Look – I've got to deal with this."

Charles took in both children and their wariness. "Your secrets – both yours and Vlad's – are safe with me. Trust me."

Danny looked to Jazz. Older sisters were good for something, and decision making in _really_ awkward situations was one of those things.

Jazz noted the professor's reaction and came to a decision on her own. She nodded proudly at Danny. "Go ahead, little brother. You've got things to do. I think we can trust the professor."

Danny sighed, feeling a bit more at ease. "Fine. Goin' ghost!"

Charles was dumbfounded as he watched two rings of bluish white appear around the boy's middle, one traveling up and the other going down. The primarily white tee shirt and jeans were turned into what appeared to be a haz-mat suit of black, with assorted white highlights for his belt, boots, and emblem. He marveled at the black hair that turned white, the blue eyes that turned green, and the sudden appearance of gloves. Only Mystique could change that quickly and completely.

When Danny lifted off and his hands went through the ceiling, the professor shouted, "Wait!"

Danny pulled his hands back into the room, and he grumbled impatiently, "What?"

"I've just seen you transform, fly, and almost go through the ceiling. That's three different powers, separate and apart from your chilled ghost sense."

Jazz folded her arms and tried to finish this quickly. Who knew which ghost was out there and what it was doing? "He's got far more than that. Every ghost can fly, turn intangible, and turn invisible. But my little brother can do all that and more. _Much_ more."

Professor Xavier nodded, and then raised a finger, listening. He nodded again. "Danny, may I suggest that when you go out there, you start as intangible and invisible? It occurs to me that you might find it useful… and educational."

Danny shot him a sidelong glance. "Oooookay. I'll see you when I get back." He turned invisible, and the professor sensed that he was no longer in the building.

Jazz turned to Charles. "Professor, you better not use this knowledge about Danny and Vlad to hurt my little brother."

He raised his eyebrows. "I wouldn't dream of it. If anything, I hope to help protect him."

"How?"

"By inviting him to attend my school, of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own either _Danny Phantom_ or _The X-Men_.

Chapter 3

A gentleman wearing a black turtleneck shirt, black dress slacks, a form-fitting black suit jacket, a black cape with a dark red underside, and a dark red metal helmet that covered his head entirely except for his face stepped out of the shadows and approached FentonWorks. He was accompanied by a woman with an odd-textured blue skin and yellow eyes. He asked, "And this is the place, my dear?"

She nodded. "The lecturers invited the professor and Beast back here to dinner. I watched them put down a ramp to let the professor in their vehicle. These lecturers, these Fentons, don't seem to appreciate subtlety."

The man in black smirked. "How droll. What could the professor want with these… _homo sapiens_?"

Mystique answered, "I'm not sure, but I think it was about sharing research."

Magneto heard the creak and thump of people descending stairs. "Give me a moment, my dear. I'd like to observe what I'm able. If we need to act, I'll let you know."

With that, Mystique melted back into the shadows.

Magneto narrowed his eyes and stood at the bottom of the steps in front of FentonWorks. "A garish place, to be sure. The research done on this substance ectoplasm was thorough, but what could Charles want with these… particular humans?" He sniffed with disgust.

He rode a magnetic field that carried him to a window, where the professor spoke to two children. "I've seen him pitch his school before, but this tableau is not his style. What are you up to, Charles?"

Magneto became aware of a great deal of metal approaching from above, and he turned to look at it. Interesting.

A broad-shouldered… If Magneto had to guess, he would have called it an android with the proportions of a body builder. It wore a sleeveless black shirt with a bandoleer across its chest. The outfit was complemented with black breeches, boots, a belt, and white gauntlets, but what made Magneto lift an eyebrow was the weaponry – exposed and hinted to along its shoulders and arms. The fiery green hair was an interesting effect. Was ammonia being piped in? But more importantly, what was it doing here? For its rather significant weaponry, it would be no threat, as it was entirely made of metal.

* * *

><p>Skulker frowned at the two humans outside of FentonWorks. "Plasmius mentioned a human in a wheelchair and a blue <em>man<em>. This blue woman and human trying to out-dress Plasmius's ghost form were _not_ the original targets of investigation. Who are these people who are so interested in the Ghost Child and his family?"

He continued to murmur to himself, "Ah. I can track that blue woman later. She might be a lovely addition to my collection of unusual creatures. But the one in the dark cape… flew to the window? That isn't something normal humans can do. But he's not a ghost. Hmm…"

He hovered menacingly a foot above the flying human. "What do you think you're doing here?" Magneto cocked his head curiously at him.

"Perhaps I'll answer in a moment. Who, or what, are you?"

Skulker thought, 'What is the matter with this human? Where is the screaming? Where is the panic?' Giving the flying man a piercing gaze, he said, "I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter. I haven't seen one like you before. You're not a ghost. You appear to be human, but you fly with the ease of a ghost. Who and what are you?"

Magneto lifted an elegant eyebrow. "I assure you, I'm quite alive. I am Magneto, and I am not a mere human. I am a Mutant."

Skulker further assessed him. "A Mutant. My employer created any number of ghost mutants a few months back." Having seen Mystique, he narrowed his eyes. "That blue human is a Mutant. Anyone with eyes can see that. You are merely a human who can fly. The half-ghosts are far more impressive." The idea of adding a blue human and the flying human to his collection of unusual creatures was very appealing, but he wondered what else they could do.

Magneto narrowed his eyes. "No one has considered me a 'mere' anything for a very long time. You can stand to have a lesson in appreciation." Extending a hand, he made Skulker lift his hands above his head and forced the ghost to remain in place.

"What the..."

"It's all part of my power," Magneto announced, smiling menacingly.

Magneto studied the now still being. "You intrigue me. You are a work of art, almost entirely of metal. You speak and ask questions. Are you sentient in your own capacity, or are you a remote controlled construct?"

Skulker narrowed his eyes. "You ignorant human! You say that your ability to fly and this control of metal is because you're a Mutant. My employer's mutants were no where near that powerful."

Magneto narrowed his own eyes at the 'human' epithet, as it was one of his choice insults to those who were not Mutants. Perhaps putting a dent in this robotic being would put a dent in his impudence.

The apertures on Skulker's shoulders fell off. "How dare you!" Turning intangible, Skulker activated an ecto-canon from his right gauntlet and shot the man.

Magneto tumbled through the air for several feet before he regained control. Incensed but further intrigued, he narrowed his eyes and a garbage can lid from the alley flew at Skulker. Because the ghost was still intangible, the lid went right through him.

Skulker thought that fighting with this Mutant was different than fighting with the Ghost Child. There was no witty banter as a distraction; it was a full-throttle assault. This was a fight with a different level of challenge.

Taking delight in the thrill of the moment, he took aim and fired again, only to see Magneto dodge. Skulker fired again.

Magneto focused on the metal he knew Skulker had to be made of in order to dismantle him, but he could not sense it. He could not feel the metal. How does several hundred pounds of metal disguise its existence?

Being thus distracted, he missed it when Skulker activated another aperture on his left gauntlet and shot a net of ectoplasm over him.

Magneto's eyes widened, as he was still unsure of what just happened. "But I can't sense the metal in your being anymore. As big as you are, there is easily over 250 pounds of scrap metal, but you're completely insubstantial."

"Foolish human! All ghosts can turn intangible." Now that he was in a position of power - even if he still didn't frighten this mortal, which still confused him – Skulker decided to figure out a few things on his own. "What are you doing here?"

The man stopped struggling for the moment. He might be temporarily incapacitated, but he would keep as much of his dignity as he was able. Straightening himself as best he could, he said, "You are a ghost, are you? I know of at least one Mutant who can phase through nearly any substance." He observed the top of Skulker's jets and extendable wings. "What else can you do?"

Skulker cocked his head. This wasn't even a logical reaction from the man confined by his net. The hunter felt a bit off balance. "Unless otherwise incapacitated, all ghosts can fly, and become invisible and intangible as the desire or need hits. After that, it depends on the ghost." He folded his arms. "What are you doing here? And you didn't answer my question. How do you, a mere human, fly and produce that… whatever it is you did to me? I told you before that my employer's mutant experiments are no where near as powerful as you have demonstrated that you are."

Magneto smirked. "I am not a 'mere' anything. I thought I explained myself before. I am a Mutant, and I can control all things metal. I also can create a magnetic force field around myself, enabling me to fly. I have no idea what experiments your employer performed, but I know quite a bit about the concept of mutations.

"Some mutations that are introduced into a body have debilitating results, not unlike the results of nuclear fallout, much like the victims of Chernobyl, or are casualties of other harmful mutagens, like Agent Orange. But some mutations that Mutants are born with (or can acquire by other means) are part of… I suppose you might call it an evolution of mankind, or whatever other species may be under discussion. As you can probably guess, the one that concerns me most is the evolution of mankind."

The powerful ghost was seriously confused by his captive's demeanor. Besides not being afraid of him as a ghost, this Magneto spoke as calmly and collectedly as if they were chatting over tea.

Skulker experienced a serious cognitive dissonance. The man said he was a Mutant. Before this unnerving discussion, from what the ghost could tell, this only meant that this person was still a human, but that he somehow had that power over metal.

But now, it sounded like there was far more to this man. And there were others like him, and that blue woman, and the blue man he understood was visiting with the Ghost Child's family. He wasn't sure how to process this new information.

Magneto thought of the ghost's words. "You said that you were the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter. You must have worked hard to achieve that title. What or where is 'the Ghost Zone' you've referenced?"

The surreal feeling of maintaining a civilized conversation with his captive only grew. "It is the dimension where I, and ghosts like me, dwell. And it may very well be your new home, as well as that of the blue woman, once I've settled things with my employer."

"You are very confident in your abilities." The Mutant smiled. By the way the curious ghost furrowed his electric eyebrows, Magneto realized that Skulker showed signs of stress on whatever worked as his operating system. He didn't think Skulker could maintain his intangibility indefinitely. It was only a matter of time.

Skulker took back control of the conversation. "What are you Mutants doing at the home of the Ghost Child?"

Magneto jerked his head. "Ghost Child? I beg your pardon?"

Blast it! The easy flow of discussion combined with the ghost's prolonged bout of intangibility forced Skulker's concentration to wander. The existence and identities of the Ghost Child – well, both half-ghosts – was known universally to all ghosts. But for reasons Plasmius kept to himself, the humans were not meant to know of their identities – until Plasmius was interested in revealing their secret.

Well… Most humans knew of Danny Phantom as purely a ghost. Maybe this one didn't pick up the possible implications of his comment. Perhaps all was not lost, yet. Maybe.

"So that's why Charles is interested in the Fentons. Is it the daughter or the son?"

Plasmius would _not_ be pleased. "I'm the one asking questions! What are you doing here?"

With an amused smile, Magneto answered. "I believe you have inadvertently helped me achieve my goal. I, myself, wanted to know what attracted Professor Charles Xavier to the Fentons, and now I know. One of the children is not an average human. The professor would find this fact useful for his own purposes. Now, I _also_ see this as a useful fact. I must thank you."

"That's enough out of you!" Skulker turned tangible to fire a missile at the man who now knew too much.

That was the opening Magneto waited for. The moment the missile left the aperture, Magneto concentrated and forced the missile back at the ghost. The missile hit its new target, and the battle suit was blown to bits. As the ghost's weaponry was destroyed, so was his concentration on the ectoplasmic energy keeping the Mutant captive.

A stunned little green being shook its head. "But you used no shield, no technology whatsoever," it squeaked.

Magneto flew over and cupped the little ghost gently in both hands. "Ah, so you are the _true_ form of Skulker, aren't you?"

The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter trembled. He was weak and disoriented. This man humiliated him, and now he knew of the Ghost Child. What would this man do to him at his most vulnerable moment?

"Come now, Skulker. Why should I harm you? As I see it, you are absolutely precious, even as you are. Mutants come in all shapes, sizes, and appearances. And even without your mechanized battle suit – which was _very_ impressive – you still have those three powers of flight, intangibility, and invisibility.

"I suppose I _could_ punish you further for threatening to capture and quite likely enslave me and my dear Mystique." Skulker trembled violently. "But if I find that you could be useful, then we can forget this debacle, hmm?"

This man was about as devious as Plasmius. He had the wherewithal to be as ruthless, and his tone of voice indicated that he _would_ be that ruthless if he were not appeased.

Skulker gulped. "What do you want of me, Magneto?"

"Tell me about this Ghost Child."

Skulker sighed. This was the one thing he did _not_ want to discuss with the human, but he didn't see any other option. "The Ghost Child is a half-ghost – half human, half ghost. His name is Danny Fenton, but his ghostly persona is named Danny Phantom."

"Oh, my. How sweet. Please continue."

"Since he became the Ghost Child, he uses his powers – he has many more powers than the standard three – to police Amity Park, ruining the plans of countless ghosts who manage to make it out of the Ghost Zone into the Real World."

Magneto cocked his head. "But why?"

Skulker shook his head. "He finds value in protecting the humans of this town. It's not as if they appreciate his efforts. His own parents want to pull him apart molecule by molecule."

That struck a chord deep within Erik. The Brotherhood of Mutants that he led banded together to protect Mutants from such persecution. Anti-Mutant sentiment was most vicious when it came from non-Mutant family members. "I see. So why has he not destroyed them?"

"My employer explained it thus: he loves his family and they love him. And his parents don't know his secret."

Magneto raised his eyebrows. "Oh? How is that possible?"

"The Ghost Child has a human form – the one he was born with – and a ghost form, the one he gained because of his accident."

Erik decided that the more he heard of the boy's situation, the more he liked it. "His half-ghost status was caused by an accident, you say?"

"Yes."

"If what you've said is true, this Ghost Child is most extraordinary." Further, he was a mutant due to a chemical change to his very DNA. A created Mutant was not less worthy than a born Mutant.

Skulker sighed. "I know. For over a year, I've wanted the pelt of the unique child as a trophy for my wall."

Erik narrowed his eyes and thought, 'Not while I live and breathe, you won't.'

The ghost carried on obliviously. "My employer, however, has other designs. But there is no reason I can't give the boy a hard time between my employer's plans."

Magneto stared off for a moment. This child would be a treasure, but it sounded like someone might have had a stronger claim on the boy. He would have to deal with said prior claimant in his own way, thus acquiring said claim decisively.

"It sounds like your employer is an interesting individual. I imagine this person would have to be rather powerful in order to reroute the intentions of one such as yourself."

Skulker sighed. "He is. Humans know him as Vlad Masters."

"Vlad Masters of VladCo?"

"That's the one."

Magneto thought about the interesting wording the green fellow used, and realized that the poor ghost was far more tired than he appeared to be. "Humans know him as Vlad Masters. What do ghosts know him as?"

Skulker looked up sharply as he realized his mistake in word choice. "Please don't ask me. No one is supposed to know, and three humans already know."

"Oh, tosh, Skulker. I think I've more than proved that I'm not an ordinary human. It isn't as if you have a choice in the matter, as I could destroy you in a trice if you don't tell me what I want to know. But let your heart not be troubled. Your employer's secret will be safe with me. Further, I may have something of use to offer Mr. Masters."

The little ghost closed his eyes. His afterlife would end if either of these men were displeased. He only hoped what Magneto would have to offer Plasmius would be worth his while.

"Vlad Masters is also a half-ghost named Vlad Plasmius."

"So he truly _does_ have, potentially, a great claim on the boy." The ghost sighed. "Where does Plasmius, or Mr. Masters, if you prefer, live?"

"He lives in Wisconsin."

Magneto smiled. "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Skulker closed his eyes. "That remains to be seen."

"Let me give you a reward for your courage, and let us hope that we can assuage your employer's anger." With a wave of his hand, the battle suit was whole again, and perhaps better than new.

Skulker slipped inside and hummed with pleasure. "Thank you kindly. This will do nicely."

"Come. Let us collect Mystique, and we'll be off to Wisconsin."

Danny floated back to the roof of the ops-center and hung his head. "Oh, man. That can't be good."


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, I would like to say how surprised and pleased I am at the attention this story has garnered. I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, and adding this story and me to your assorted lists. I offer cyber chocolate chip cookies and milk in thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or _X-Men_.

Chapter 4

Danny came back to the living room, turned human, and plopped into a chair in a mild state of shock. "I… I can't believe it. I just…"

Jazz got up and put an arm around him. "What's wrong, Danny?"

Danny looked at the professor, then back at Jazz, and said, "There was this guy, a Mutant called Magneto, and…" No one noticed that Charles sighed sadly.

"And… he fought with Skulker and beat him. They seemed to be evenly matched, so I didn't get involved. But…"

Jazz shook her head. "But…" She had to concentrate to not refer to that particular ghost as 'Ghost X'. "Normally Skulker is your enemy. Why would this Magneto beating him bother you?"

Danny had to juggle his emotions, as he was frustrated with his sister for interrupting him, panicked about the conversation he overheard, and confused about how the professor was involved.

Rolling his eyes, he huffed, "It's not like I fight these ghosts for fun, Jazz. (Well… except the Box Ghost, sometimes. He's just that annoying and a perfect target for me to vent misplaced aggression. But that's different.) I'm usually suspicious of Skulker, 'cause he has this annoying habit of hunting me for a trophy…"

Charles heard the conversation outside, but it was still shocking to not only hear the ghost Skulker claim to want the boy's 'pelt,' but to see the boy respond to the concept. When Danny spoke, such words were not spoken with fear but with boredom. There had to be an interesting story behind this reaction.

Danny continued, "And he often works for Vlad. So I'm not uncool with him getting defeated, but mostly… When ghost fights are over, they're over and the ghost involved gets captured or moves on. But this Magneto guy asked about me." The panic was back. "Jazz, this guy made Skulker tell him that both Vlad and I are half-ghosts."

Jazz hugged her brother. Danny shivered. "He seemed especially interested in hearing about me, and when he got Skulker to talk about Vlad, he said that Vlad potentially has a claim on me. I mean, we know that…" He looked at the professor and decided that if the professor knew that Vlad was a half-ghost, the rest of Vlad's secrets paled in comparison. He took a breath and began again. "We know that Vlad's been trying to get me to be his son, or evil apprentice, or whatever, since we discovered each other."

Danny's face hardened. "That's _not_ going to happen. Vlad's a crazed-up Froot-Loop, and I promised that I'd never become evil."

Charles raised his eyebrows. 'Another interesting story lies therein,' he thought.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "But this Magneto seemed to… He seemed to think that Vlad has validity in his claim on me. Kinda." He shook himself. "Professor, it seemed like you knew he was out there."

"I did. The helmet he wears ensures that I can't hear his thoughts, but I _can_ hear the thoughts of the people with him and around him."

The half-ghost cocked his head. "Professor, this Magneto dude treated Skulker… not in his battle suit, but the puny green ghost inside, like a… a pet. But when he spoke about me, he sounded like… I don't know. He sounded impressed, but also… I don't know. Something."

The professor smiled enigmatically. "I imagine Magneto was _very_ impressed. I know _I_ am."

Danny still had too many emotions to define. "Uh… thanks, I guess, sir. I kind of get why you might be."

Jazz smirked. "Danny, besides the fact that you're a hero, you are _very_ impressive, both as a very powerful ghost – who is only getting stronger and developing more powers all the time – and as a kid who has vowed to never turn evil. How do you not see that?"

Danny shrugged. With Hotep-Ra, Technus, Youngblood, and Prince Aragon still fresh in his mind, Danny knew he couldn't afford to get too cocky. "That's not really the point. I saw the look in his eyes when he talked about me. Sam pointed it out to me, last time we went to a Ravens basketball game. She noticed the talent scouts that had their eyes on Dash and Kwan. Magneto had that same… I don't know. It was like he liked what he saw." He looked up at Charles, and the professor wore an expression Danny couldn't read. "Professor, what do you know about this?"

Charles sighed. "Your impression of Magneto as a talent scout isn't far off the mark. He is very interested in recruiting you to his cause."

Jazz was worried about the suspicion in her little brother's eyes. She asked, "What would that cause be?"

Peaking his eyebrows, Charles explained, "Magneto heads an organization called the Brotherhood of Mutants. It was initially formed to protect Mutants from persecution from average humans who fear the collective power Mutants have."

"Doesn't sound too bad," Danny observed.

"If that was all it was, you would be right. But the motivation behind the Brotherhood became more of an effort for domination of average humans."

Danny's eyebrows shot up. "Not cool."

"Indeed."

Cutting his eyes up and to the left in concentration, Danny nodded to himself as he processed all of this. "Okay. So what does all of this have to do with me?"

"Danny, because of the way you became a half-ghost, you are not only a Mutant in your own right, you have more powers than a demon who joined the Brotherhood decades ago. With experience and training, you will outstrip Azazel in the power department, and if I've read you correctly, only Vlad is more powerful in the multiple power department than you."

Danny put a hand on his forehead. "It's not bad enough that Vlad wants me as his… whatever, but now it sounds like Magneto wants me in _his_ world domination scheme."

"Unfortunately, that is the case precisely."

"And… Now Magneto is taking Skulker to Vlad in the hopes of recruiting him, and… If he can get Vlad on board, he thinks the way will be clear to get _me_ on board, because of this _claim_ he thinks Vlad has on me."

Charles sighed. "Yes. It was an unfortunate side-effect of your parents' lecture on possible mutagenic effects."

Jazz hugged Danny again. "Don't worry, Danny. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

When she released him, Danny ran both hands through his hair. "Great. This is just great. The Froot-Loop wants me because I'm a half-ghost. Magneto wants me because, apparently, I'm a Mutant. It's not enough that I have to protect Amity Park from obsessive, rogue ghosts. It's not enough that the local ghost hunters, including my own parents, want to destroy my ghost half molecule by molecule because they're convinced that – despite my heroic efforts – that all ghosts are evil, me in particular. But between Vlad, Magneto, and his Brotherhood, they want me to join their own causes that would only prove all my detractors right. Why can't they just leave me alone and let me be normal?"

Jazz hugged him again. As much as she wanted to comfort her little brother, she didn't know what to say. She always tried to get Danny to express himself, and now that he laid all of his cards down, she wasn't sure how to help him. No matter how she looked at this, it all came down to one fact: it wasn't fair, and the deck seemed stacked against Danny.

The professor observed both children and cocked his head. He could offer a solution, but with the boy in his current state of mind, it could just as easily backfire. Because Danny was in such emotional tumult, Charles could not get a reading on him, and couldn't predict Danny's reaction.

He nodded to himself as he decided to offer Danny as much normalcy as he had available for any Mutant. "Danny, you are in a difficult situation, I can see that. You desire a chance to be left alone to exist as normally as you can. I have a suggestion that may make your situation somewhat easier."

Danny peaked his eyebrows, desperate for any semblance of hope. "Oh? What?"

"My school offers shelter, hope, and normalcy for many."

Frowning, Danny protested, "But, Professor, your school offers a high level of academics for gifted students."

Charles explained gently, "Danny, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngers is almost exclusively for Mutants."

Danny's mouth hung open. The professor continued, "Besides excellence in education, we have what we call the Danger Room, where students and other Mutants train and practice using their powers."

Jazz opened her mouth to offer her opinion, but Danny jumped out of his seat, balled his fists, and shook his head. "I… I can't believe this! Vlad wants me to join him, Magneto wants me to join him, and your solution is to have me join you? I can't… Arg!" He turned ghost.

Jazz held her hands up soothingly. "Danny, no!" He was beyond listening as he launched himself through the ceiling.

The professor shook his head sadly. "I was afraid that might happen. There were only two outcomes I could foresee, but Danny was in such turmoil, I couldn't guess which it would be. The other option was accepting my invitation and coming to my school."

Jazz tilted her head. "Professor, when the students finish your school, what are they expected to do?"

Charles smiled. "Whatever they like. Like any other, my school is a place where students learn, and with effort and guidance, they can reach their full potential. Some alumni stay on to become teachers. Some alumni go out into the world, perhaps going to university, taking whatever profession suits them." He shook his head sadly again. "Some students never truly find their niche and join Erik's Brotherhood."

Jazz snapped to attention. "Erik?"

The professor expelled a breath of mirthless laughter. "Erik Lehnsherr is the name Magneto was born with. We started my school as friends and fellow visionaries. But his own harsh experiences made him bitter and helped him to make his own choices. I'm of the firm belief that there is no reason Mutants and average humans can't live together, or at least, along side each other in peace and harmony." He closed his eyes. "Erik has a different opinion."

Shaking his head disappointedly, he opened his eyes. "In any event, at my school, we give the students a safe place to be themselves, without fear and without ridicule for being different. We give them support that they may or may not get otherwise." He nodded at the boy's protective sister. "We aim to enhance our students' IQs, EQs, and control of their powers. What they choose to do with that knowledge and power is entirely up to them."

Jazz looked at her clasped hands in her lap for a long moment before raising her eyes to meet those of Charles. "You know, Professor, what you're offering sounds very reasonable."

Charles smiled. "I do try, my dear girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, I thank everyone in your outpouring of support for this story. It means more than I can express when so many people read, review, and put both this story and me on your assorted lists. I offer you lemonade and cookies in thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own either _Danny Phantom_ or _The X-Men._

Chapter 5

Vlad looked up from the payroll reports he worked on in his home office to stretch. While every factory, outlet, and research lab had an accounting and bookkeeping team, he had to check the numbers at least twice a month. They had to be devastatingly accurate. Every employee had to have a track record of good moral conduct, because there was too much money that could provide temptation for embezzlement. Vlad had personally acquired far too much in an underhanded fashion to be able to afford the known record to be anything other than spotless.

The double standard didn't trouble Vlad's conscience. First of all, the honesty required in higher-powered employees meant that everyone in the financial empire had standards, income, and benefits that could be relied upon. The large numbers of his employees were satisfied with their conditions and benefit packages. Satisfied employees were productive employees. It also helped to be able to send invisible duplicates on unknown inspections to check on such things.

But the second reason his conscience didn't bother him was that after the bank heist that earned him his first million, he never bothered to steal from average working people. He told himself that the only reason other business moguls didn't do what he did was that they didn't have powers to enable them to do the things that he was able to get away with.

They might be powerful businessmen, but they were only human. As a half-ghost, as far as Vlad was concerned, he was better than they were, so standard rules need not apply to him.

Oh, he had standards and lines even _he_ wouldn't cross. Children were not to be interfered with. Institutions of education or otherwise intended for the benefit of children were off-limits to his meddling.

Using one or two individual children as pawns didn't trouble him, as long as he ensured their safety and well being while using them.

Hospitals and other health care institutions were also not on his agenda for manipulation. When he heard of Spectra's invasion of the otherwise defunct North Mercy Hospital, Vlad was glad that Daniel and his friends shut her and her pet Bertrand down, or he might have been forced to obliterate those ghosts who pretended to be human for their purposes.

It wasn't bad enough that they spread a disease to the children. They introduced the idea that humans could have ghost powers. It was a good thing that no one believed those children, or the Ghost Zone would be short two ghosts.

In Vlad's estimation, there were only three exceptions to his 'hands off children' rule, and – again – it was only because it was what he deemed was for a good cause: Daniel Fenton and his two best friends.

By dint of the fact that they were the only two half-ghosts in existence, Vlad determined that this gave him the right to have Daniel as his own. The fact that he was Maddie's son made it even more convincing to Vlad that he had a right to the boy. The half-ghost son of the woman who _should_ have been his wife was even _more_ fitting to be his son.

Convincing Daniel of the correctness of his position was another thing entirely.

As far as Vlad was concerned, any mental head game or incidental abuse that would show the boy how much better off he would be if Daniel rejected his idiot father and simply accepted Vlad as a mentor was fair game. Samantha and Tucker, the boy's faithful companions, were useful as bargaining chips or anything else Vlad could think to use them for. But he would only interfere with said companions when it involved convincing or distracting Daniel. Otherwise, they were safe from his machinations.

As was his wont, Vlad checked the video screens of his security cameras before settling back down with his reports. Hello, what was this?

A man who was dressed such that his costume was nearly a black negative of his own ghostly uniform plus an unadorned gladiator helmet climbed his stairs, leaving a blue woman with a subdued Skulker further down the driveway. Vlad's mind raced as he placed a name to the man: Erik Lehnsherr, or Magneto, as the Mutant criminal mastermind preferred to be known as.

After that stunt on Liberty Island, Magneto was put in a specialized prison of plastic and stone, to neutralize his powers over metal.

Vlad didn't agree with the man's methods. For one thing, he nearly killed a Mutant child to force a mass mutation on the public. When Vlad himself infected Samantha and Tucker with a life-threatening illness, the scenario was entirely different. He would never have harmed them, but he needed to force Daniel's cooperation to find a cure for his _own_ ecto-acne.

Well… If he was perfectly honest with himself, Daniel might have helped him, even if he didn't infect the children to force the boy's hand. Daniel was just that good a child – a treasure, in fact. Unfortunately, he took advice from his friends quite seriously, and in Vlad's most desperate hour of need, those blasted kids reminded Daniel, an otherwise compassionate soul, that the two half-ghosts were, in fact, 'arch-enemies.' Vlad saw the look of indecision on Daniel's face, and he couldn't afford to have the boy making the wrong decision.

Regardless – the elder half-ghost did not subject the children to anything he hadn't undergone himself. And the point was not to kill the children, but for Daniel to find a cure for all three of them. Vlad wasn't so sure Magneto used the same calculations before subjecting that girl to… he wasn't sure what, but his duplicate saw that it didn't look good. That was one strike against Magneto.

His second objection against the man was that he tried to force the mutation on everyone at the event (Vlad included), and Vlad heard that the backlash of energy would have annihilated the average humans in all of New York City. Besides the horrific death toll that could have caused, it would have been particularly bad for business, especially in VladCo's New York office. That would be strike two.

However… Vlad could understand the man's general reasoning. Just because one is paranoid doesn't mean that the fear is _not_ legitimate. Senator Kelley's bills would have done for Mutants what the Anti-Ecto Control Act did for ghosts.

People _do _tend to fear those with power they don't understand. Senator Kelley died, and good riddance to bad rubbish. But people of his ilk could make things extremely uncomfortable for those they considered a threat.

Be that as it may, what was Magneto doing on his doorstep? And why was Skulker so submissive, allowing himself to be held back by that Mutant woman?

Vlad teleported to his front door in anticipation of his unexpected guest. When the man knocked, Vlad opened the door. "Mr. Lehnsherr. To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

Magneto smiled and nodded graciously. "The honor is all mine, Mr. Masters. I have a proposal to offer you, and I dare say that it will be mutually beneficial."

Raising both eyebrows, Vlad said, "I'm officially intrigued. However, I'll make no promises until I've heard your proposal. Please come in."

Vlad led Magneto to the ground floor sitting room, which was tastefully appointed with furniture of mahogany, velvet, and leather, with various and sundry green and gold adornments.

He truly was intrigued, and couldn't fathom Magneto's motivation for seeking him out. Magneto made it clear that he held average humans in deepest contempt. There was no reason to assume the Mutant believed Vlad was anything other than an average human.

Vlad _was_ a billionaire, and that was enough to turn the heads of many people. Still… Lehnsherr didn't approach him as a being about to forcefully 'request' assistance from one normally beneath consideration. He appeared to be sincere when he said he was honored to meet Vlad. The man's bearing communicated that this was a meeting between equals.

Not that Vlad minded, but why was this? This interview was suspicious, to say the least.

Just in case, Vlad directed Magneto to a seat right next to his own favorite armchair. Beneath the right armrest lay the buttons that controlled any number of weapons, which Vlad turned intangible as he took his seat. Beneath the left armrest lay the call buttons for any number of servants, both human and ghostly.

Once both men were settled comfortably, Vlad asked genteelly, "Would you care for a cup of tea?"

Erik felt a large quantity of an unfamiliar metal alloy disappear. It was a good thing that his meeting with Skulker prepared him for such an occurrence, or he might have been concerned. As it was, Erik only smiled – Mr. Masters was _far_ more powerful than his ghostly lapdog. He answered pleasantly, "Yes, thank you."

Vlad pushed a button, called for tea, and a human maid brought in the tea service. Vlad thanked and dismissed her.

Waiting politely for Vlad to drink first, Erik nodded, pleased that Vlad's suspicious nature didn't lead him to drug his guest first, and ask questions later. After drinking his tea, Magneto placed his cup on his saucer. "Mr. Masters, you are a businessman, so I'll cut straight to business. I would like you to join the Brotherhood of Mutants."

Vlad raised his eyebrows. That was unexpected. "And why is that, Mr. Lehnsherr?"

"For the very simple reason that you are one of us, Mr. Masters. Or, should I say... Plasmius?"

Vlad's eyes widened before he realized that only a non-response would have kept his secret. Eyes turning red with anger and standing over the Mutant, Vlad hissed, "And how do you know about that, _Magneto?_"

Apparently unconcerned, Erik answered, "After hearing about the Ghost Child, I rather forcefully persuaded your employee to tell me. I left Skulker outside with Mystique – there's no need to be wroth with him. By the time I insisted he tell me, he honestly had no choice."

Plasmius turned ghost to let this intruder to his secret know what he was dealing with. "Tell me why I shouldn't destroy you right where you sit."

"You are a very powerful man, and considering the influence you have over Skulker, I imagine that you are a fantastically powerful Mutant. Think how much more powerful you would be if you added the strength and unity of a team to your power base."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, considering. By Magneto's expression, Vlad could tell that the man was impressed by his ghostly form. Impressed, but not intimidated. Interesting. Further, Erik smirked as he observed their similarity in costume.

"I have no need for superiority of human numbers, as I already command any number of ghosts; some are allies, some are minions. In all honesty, my ghostly mutants are not as impressive as you and your friends – they have no human sentience – but they serve their purpose. I already have as much power and influence as I desire – owning and running an international financial empire has that effect."

Vlad sighed. "There are, at present, three things I desire that my power, influence, and wealth have not yet allowed me to acquire. The city of Green Bay refuses to sell me the Packers, and the decision-makers of the city are rather stubborn about it. The woman I wish to marry has been taken for 18 years, though I've tried to remedy that situation."

Vlad grimaced, baring his fangs. "But above all else, the one thing I want is Daniel Fenton. He is the only other half-ghost in existence. As such, by right, he should be my son. There are countless reasons he is so very desirable…" He trailed off and narrowed his eyes, as he tried to gauge Magneto's possible intentions regarding the boy.

The Mutant laughed. "Not to worry, my dear man. While I do desire to have Daniel join the Brotherhood, the pair of you together would be infinitely more valuable." He thought for a moment. "What would you say if I _did_ manage to recruit him? _Then_ would you join us?"

Vlad studied the man before him. This Mutant, this Magneto didn't desire to take Daniel from him. Rather, he desired to have both half-ghosts join his merry band of Mutants. Vlad relaxed and sat back, crossing his arms. "Right, then. You can try to recruit Daniel. I don't believe you'll be any more successful than I've been. The boy has a noble streak and an odd notion about using his powers for 'the good of the people,' as opposed to self-gain. I've tried to cure him of this, but Daniel remains stubborn. He wishes to protect humans from the general chaos ghosts often cause.

"You will find the boy resistant to your ideas of," he cleared his throat. "Mutant domination."

Magneto frowned. "Do you mean to say that Daniel has no sense of self-preservation?"

Vlad sighed. He was frustrated with the resistance the boy put up. "It isn't a matter of self-preservation. He would fight to protect himself, but he would do anything to protect… whomever he's protecting, for the moment. Usually, that means the humans he surrounds himself with: his family, his friends, his school, his town. I'm sure he'd save the world from evil, if he thought he could."

"But if I were successful, would you join me then?" Erik persisted.

"Perhaps. Please be aware that I have merely given you permission to attempt to recruit him. If I discover that you have harmed even a hair on the boy's head, I will not hesitate to kill you or any of your compatriots painfully and slowly, carefully tailoring that death to be all the more painful due to each of your individual powers. More tea?"


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you once again for all of your reading, reviews, favorites, and alerts. I offer you all apples and honey. (It's that time of year again.)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or _The X-Men_.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Danny floated inside the apex of the clock tower. He wanted to scream, but he was afraid of releasing his Ghostly Wail out of sheer frustration. He shouted, to no one in particular, "It's not fair! Why do these things always happen to me? Arg!" Closing his eyes, he let fall the tears he refused to let anyone else see.

After the first wave of panic, anger, and frustration crashed and ebbed, he said, "I need help figuring this out. And heaven help any ghost out tonight that gets in my way!"

With that, he took off and flew to Sam's house. He knocked on her bedroom window.

Sam pulled back the curtain and opened the window. "Danny? What are you doing here?" One look at him told her that it didn't matter what it was – her best friend needed her.

"I…"

"Whatever it is, please come in." After a moment's reflection that having a guy in her room at this time of night was the ultimate in teenage rebellion, she waved him to her desk chair. He took it and she sat by the footboard of her bed. "While I'm always glad to see you, something serious had to happen to get you here this close to curfew unannounced. What's going on?"

"I… Sam, I don't know where to begin." He opened and closed his mouth several times to no good effect.

"Slow down there, Danny. Back up a bit. We can make this work." She thought for a second. "Tonight was the night of your parents' lecture, right?"

"Yeah." He offered nothing else. His mind was moving too fast for him to grasp a coherent thought on his own.

"Shh… Danny, whatever it is, it'll be okay. When I got off the phone with you earlier, you and Jazz made dinner, and your parents came back from the lecture. After that, you had to go. By that time, everything was still fine, so let's just start there. What happened?"

The panicked ghost took a deep breath to steady himself. "My Mom and Dad brought home two guests from the lecture. Professor Charles Xavier and Dr. Henry McCoy came, I guess, to learn more about our Ghost Portal, and some theory about possible mutagenic effects, or something."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "You had the X-Men over for house guests?"

Whatever Danny might have expected Sam's reaction to be, that wasn't it. "What?"

"If they were in your house, you must have figured out that they are Mutants who use their cool powers to work for the good of humanity, like you do. Professor Xavier is their leader, so they're Xavier's Men, more or less. X-Men, get it?"

Danny's panic took a vacation as he tried to process this. "Sam, how do you know about them? From what I could tell, the professor likes to keep quiet about the nature of his school unless he's got a reason to tell. Not like it's a secret, but I can tell it's kind of private."

Sam looked at him as if Danny grew a second head; it's been known to happen from time to time. "Hello? I'm a Goth. It's my job to seek out the extraordinary and the unusual. Mutants aren't necessarily as dark and bleak as I prefer, but they are interesting and unusual individuals."

"Right." Danny's high emotion deflated. His panic didn't come back, as Sam already thought Mutants were cool (and hopefully she thought he was, too, by extension). But still, there was too much pressure on him, and he didn't know what to make of everything.

He murmured, "Sam, Professor Xavier said _I'm_ a Mutant."

Sam cocked her head. "You know, I've never thought of your transformation quite that way before, but I guess that's right." He was still cute beyond reason. Danny was truly clueless.

"But Sam, he knows my secret. But more, he knows _Vlad's_ secret. And… more people know, and he mentioned school, and…"

She jumped off the bed and gave him a hug. "Shh… It'll be fine. They're good people."

Just then, Sam's cell phone rang, and Danny and Sam sprang apart as if they were caught doing something illicit.

Glaring down at her phone, she saw that Tucker called. She rolled her eyes and made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat. She sighed as his image showed up when she answered the phone. "What's going on, Tucker?"

The addressed boy almost squeaked with worry. "Sam, I just got a call from Jazz. She said that Danny flew off in a panic and asked me if he showed up. Since he didn't, I'm checking in to see if he stopped over to see you."

Sam sighed in relief. "He's here, and he's fine. Well… for some values of fine." She set her phone so Tucker could see both of them. Danny floated above his chair, rocking back and forth in worry.

Tucker raised his eyebrows. "Dude, I'm glad you're safe, but what are you doing at Sam's place this time of night?"

Danny focused on the phone. "Life got complicated, I panicked, and… I came here for help. I needed some perspective, and…" He was not about to explain why he chose to go to Sam over Tucker, especially when he wasn't entirely sure himself.

Even Tucker realized that now wasn't the time for teasing. "But seriously, Danny, what happened to get you so riled up?"

"Four new humans, complete strangers, know about Vlad and my secret," Danny announced flatly.

Tucker whistled in appreciation. "Wow, dude, that's rough."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "The thing Danny _didn't_ tell you is that at least two of these new people who know the secret are Mutants – Professor Charles Xavier and one of his X-Men."

Tucker's eyebrows disappeared into the brim of his beret. "Cool!"

Danny sighed. "Actually, all four new people are Mutants. And, well… Professor Xavier and… Magneto seem really keen on recruiting me to their cause."

Sam scrunched her face in concentration. "Well… Both Professor X," Danny blinked as he thought of Jazz calling Skulker 'Ghost X', and he felt a touch unnerved. "And Magneto are interested in keeping Mutants safe, in their separate ways. As a ghost, you are a Mutant _par excellence_. But Magneto is into building a power base with which to fight against average humans." She sighed. "That's about the only time I think I've ever been classified as an 'average human,' and I'm not sure I care for the title."

Tucker complained, "Man, what is with these villains who won't leave you alone, Danny? I mean, first Vlad, and now this Magneto dude…"

Danny sighed. "I don't know, but isn't that always the way? My being a half-ghost must make me a magnet for Froot-Loop Central. Vlad wants me… to be his apprentice or something. Magneto probably wants me to help Mutants dominate average humans. I don't know what the professor wants with me."

Sam smiled. "The professor probably wants you to come and learn to use your powers more effectively, but how you used those powers is up to you."

Danny frowned. "But he said he wanted to train me the way Vlad wants to train me."

Tucker shook his head. "That's not what Sam said at all, and she would know – Mutants and other weird things are her thing. Vlad wants to train you, so you can do what _he_ wants you to do. If Sam's right," She rolled her eyes. Of _course_ she was right. "Professor X wants to train you, so you can do what _you_ want to do."

Sam smirked. "I guess you _do_ listen, sometimes."

Before Tucker could protest, Danny considered, "Well… Let's say I take the professor up on his offer. The school's not around the corner. It's in New York."

Tucker's eyes lit up with the possibilities. "New York City?"

Danny frowned. "No. Westchester, wherever that is."

Sam sighed again. "It's the next county over from 'the City'."

Danny stared at his friends. They were usually quicker about picking up potential problems than this. "If I go to Professor Xavier's school," He refused to say 'Professor X' on principle – it sounded too close to 'Ghost X' for his taste. "I won't be going to Casper High."

Sam thought about this. "Well… if you go, you'll get a better workout with your powers than when we try to help you, and the stuff in your parents' lab is amazing."

Tucker pursed his lips and nodded. "And think of all the fine Mutant chicks you'll find there. And they don't even _need_ three arms…"

Sam sent him a scathing look. "Shut it," she growled through clenched teeth.

Danny looked between his friends, distracted by his own thoughts sufficiently that he didn't catch the subtext of what they were on about. "I get that this can work. But if I go to this school… who's going to take care of the ghosts? I know you guys are good, and Jazz is sincere in her efforts, but seriously..." They nodded in recognition of the truth. "And…" He grew quiet. "I'll miss you guys."

Sam sighed. She was doing that a lot this conversation, but it was necessary. "We'll miss you, too." She didn't really have a good answer about the ghosts. Like Danny said, the three of them worked well as a team, and the whole dynamic would be thrown off without Danny.

Further, she really would miss Danny. Tucker would, too, but it wasn't the same. After Danny's almost-romance with Valerie, Sam wasn't sure she was happy with Danny going so far away for so long.

She tried to put this in perspective. "Look – this sounds like it's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for you. These people know how to help you develop your powers in ways we can only guess. Or… you can stay here and take care of our local ghost problem here in Amity Park."

She cocked her head at Tucker and came to a decision. "This is your choice, Danny. We want what's best for you. When you figure out what that is, we'll support you."

Tucker nodded fervently. "That's right, Danny." He knew that it was probably for the best for Danny to go with the X-Men, as he wouldn't have to hide the fact he's a ghost. But Tucker wasn't sure he had the courage to say so. Instead, he said, "Either way, we'll be behind you, 100%!"

Danny's troubled face relaxed a bit. He still wasn't sure what the right option was, but now he felt better about it. "Thanks, guys. You are the best friends a guy could have." He yawned. "All this emotion and revelation is catching up to me."

Sam smiled and patted his hand. "You'll be fine, Danny. Have a good night."

Tucker waved. "Yeah, dude. Have a good night. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, guys." With that, Danny left much more relaxed than he was when he got there. He hadn't made up his mind yet, but it was good to know his friends would support him, whatever he chose.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other. Tucker raised an eyebrow. "You know that it's probably best if he goes to Professor X's school for Mutants, right?"

"Yeah."

Tucker nodded. "And you know that if he goes, it'll be up to us, Jazz, and Valerie (and maybe Mrs. F) to deal with the jerky ghosts who've got nothing better to do but cause trouble."

"Yup."

"And you don't want him to go any more than I do, do you?"

"Nope."

"So what else is on your mind?"

"How ironic is it that Danny, who tries to be as normal as they come – except for the whole hero thing - is offered a chance to go to a school with people who are especially selected because of what makes them different?"

"Only slightly less ironic than the fact that you know he's never been normal, or you'd never be as interested in him as you are."

Sam shook her head, frustrated. "I would _love_ to have the offer to go to that school, but Danny might just as easily refuse, just so he can protect the people of Amity Park, who mostly don't appreciate him, anyway."

Tucker shrugged. "When it comes down to it, he'll pick the right thing to do. The only thing is, which will he think is better for more people: to go to learn to use his powers to protect people better, or to stay here and protect people a bit more immediately?"

Sam sighed. "I know. It would probably be better for him to go. But I don't really want him to."

Tucker nodded solemnly. "Me, either."

"G'night, Tucker."


	7. Chapter 7

I thank you all once again. The continuous support shown for this story thrills me to no end, and I am truly grateful for all who have read, reviewed, and put this story and me on your favorite and alert lists. I give you all hot apple cider and pumpkin pie in thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_, _The X-Men_, or _The Amazing Spiderman_.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

After leaving his friends, Danny was no closer to making a decision than he was before he escaped his living room, but he no longer felt the panic he did at the time. Instead of worrying about making the wrong decision, Sam and Tucker made it clear that it was a choice between two particularly _good_ options: learning to work with his powers more effectively on a long-term basis, or protecting Amity Park more steadily, more immediately.

Danny flew a patrol circuit around the town as he tried to weigh and balance his options. Two hours of continued indecision later, he heard a cultured voice call out, "So _you_ must be the elusive but ever desirable Danny Phantom. It is good to meet you at last, Daniel."

Danny spun in the air to greet the source of the voice that sent a chill up his back. "M-magneto. I didn't expect to see you."

The addressed Mutant thought about everything he'd been told about this very powerful child. "No, dear boy, I don't believe you would have. But come – I mean you no harm. I only wish to speak with you."

Danny repressed a shudder. "You want me to join your Brotherhood."

Erik smiled. "That's right. There are so very many benefits to be had for a powerful Mutant, such as yourself."

The half-ghost shrugged one shoulder and then the other. "I don't think so. You've got a thing against average humans, and I won't stand for that."

Magneto scoffed, "_Humans_, indeed. I imagine those troublesome Guys in White are worth your attention."

"Well, no, but…"

"And you work so hard to protect these 'average humans' from molestation. But how do they appreciate your efforts?"

Danny put a hand on the back of his neck. "Well, last I heard, I had something like a 64% approval rating."

The man quirked an eyebrow. "That much? How touching. I'm sure you've earned far more than that. But your own parents wish to tear you apart, molecule by molecule."

Danny remembered what Skulker said earlier. "Well, they don't know it's me."

"So you haven't told them yet, I see."

"No, but…"

"Hmm… Your 'friend' from school tries to destroy you on a fairly regular basis."

Danny jerked his head. "How do _you _know about Valerie?"

Magneto tilted his head smugly. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Well…"

Magneto decided that the boy's resolve seemed to be on the edge, and he felt he was almost there. "Daniel, you must have noticed that the humans who you work so hard to protect have no problem judging you as guilty before giving you a chance to prove your innocence. The American justice system says that people are to be thought of as 'innocent until proven guilty,' but for some reason, those rules don't seem to pertain to people like us."

"Sir?" Danny wasn't sure what to think. This man made a good case. He knew Magneto had to be wrong, somewhere, but everything he said was true.

The Mutant backed away and spread his hands expansively. "I know. It's terribly unfair. These people make us out to be lesser creatures. Then, the authorities have no problem treating us as cruelly as they wish."

Danny frowned in concentration. "I don't understand."

"It would be a difficult concept. You were born here in America, the Land of the Free, and the Home of the Brave, where all men are created equal."

Danny shook his head, trying to follow. "Well, yeah…"

"But you see, all men were _not_ created equal. Some of us were born with, or somehow acquired, powers that make us different. And average humans are afraid of those who have powers beyond their understanding."

"I guess." Danny peaked his eyebrows, as he knew that was a general argument for why humans hated ghosts. Well… Most ghosts that made it out of the Ghost Zone were dangerous, but it was ghosts like Skulker, Spectra, and Technus who gave ghosts like Danny a bad name.

And people DID fear ghosts. This guy was making sense, and Danny didn't like it.

"This is overwhelming, dear boy, I know. Unfortunately, this is nothing new for me: having people… _dehumanizing_ me for being different."

Danny grimaced and shook his head. "What do you mean?"

Erik sighed sadly. "My dear boy, you are so young. I, however, have lived through several wars."

Danny cocked his head in recognition. "Dad said he lived through 'the war,' but I'm not sure what that has to do with anything."

"If I've done my research correctly, I believe your parents are in their forties. As such, your father was but a child during America's involvement in the Vietnam War. But the war which touched my life indelibly is quite a bit older than that."

Danny rubbed his arms as if he got a chill. "Which war, sir?"

Erik sighed again. "I've lived through the Holocaust, my Daniel."

"No!"

"It is unfortunately all too true." Erik rolled up his left sleeve and showed Danny his brand from Auschwitz.

Danny sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry… Mr. Lehnsherr. My friend Sam is Jewish, too, and she told me how her great-grandfather Izzy had his whole family destroyed. But when he got to America, he, um, rebuilt. He made a new family, and a new business, and everything. But there aren't words to… I'm sorry."

Erik blinked. That was not a connection he intended to make. "Thank you for your sensitivity, Daniel."

Danny adopted his tail and let it flail as he hung his head. He wasn't sure what else to say.

Erik lifted Danny's chin with a gloved finger. "Do you see, my boy, why a similar desocialization might anger me?"

"Yeah. Such a thing should never be forgotten."

"But people have forgotten."

Danny shook his head. "No they haven't! And I'm not talking about the idiots in Skokie!" Lehnsherr raised his eyebrows in surprise, as he didn't think Daniel was old enough to hear about the neo-Nazi protests in Skokie, let alone be adamant against them. "We don't have that kind of prejudice in Casper High."

"Impressive, Daniel." And he was impressed. That teenagers should be so conscious to have anti-Semitism absent was beautiful to hear about. "But that wasn't precisely what I had in mind."

Danny grimaced in confusion.

"My dear boy, surely you have heard of Senator Kelley's Anti-Mutant bills. Average humans hate Mutants, and want the right to legally persecute us. And," he nodded at the numbers on his arm, "that type of persecution leads people to think of annihilation."

Danny closed his eyes and put a hand on his forehead. The Guys' in White enforcement of the anti-ghost legislation described precisely that.

"And that is why the Brotherhood of Mutants is so very important. It is a team to protect people like us."

Danny thought for a second. Everything Magneto said sounded logical, but… he figured it out. "Well… If protecting Mutants was all your Brotherhood did, I could stand behind that. But that's not all your group is about. You want to dominate and persecute average humans, and that's not cool."

Magneto widened his eyes. "But we must strike decisively before they strike against us."

"No, Magneto. While there are people like Senator Kelley who are like that, most average humans aren't. And working to hurt humans isn't…"

"Daniel, how could you wish to protect humans when your own parents are against you? Don't you see how they could harm us with this legislation? How could you not stand against them?"

Danny crossed his arms and shook his head. "Magneto, I'm not just a Mutant, I'm a ghost. And I don't know if _you_ are aware, but such oppressive legislation has _already_ been passed into law. Maybe you've heard of the Anti-Ecto Control Act. It gives free reign to the government to capture, contain, and torture ghosts.

"But you know… While all that's true, it's still worth the effort to protect humans from ghosts who would otherwise harm them. I love my family and friends, and with great power comes great responsibility. I'm one of the most powerful ghosts I know (or will be, with practice), so it's my responsibility to keep people as safe from danger as I can."

Staring in disbelief, Erik backed away to get a better view of the boy. "But you care about them anyway…"

Danny nodded. "Yes, I do."

Magneto narrowed his eyes. "You love your parents, who would destroy you if they captured your ghost half."

"I wouldn't put it that way, but yes, I love them."

Erik raised his eyebrows and tapped his chin. "Curious. I can't but wonder what would happen…"

Danny shot him a sidelong glance. "What?"

Erik smiled dangerously. "I wonder where you would be if your parents _did_ know your secret."

Danny's eyes filled with fear. "Magneto, no…"

"Yes. If I can show you how quickly your parents would turn on you…"

"Dude, not even Vlad would stoop that low!"

"No, he wouldn't. But the truth is what I deal in. I'm sure that you will see that the Brotherhood will be a more worthy family for you."

"No!"

"Of course. Let me fly you home."

"Magneto!"

Erik shook his head. "With or without you, your parents _will_ know your secret. And then you'll know the truth."

"No!"

Magneto inexorably flew to Fenton Works, and Danny pleaded, trailing behind him, to no avail.


	8. Chapter 8

Once again, I thank you all who have read, reviewed, and put this story and me on your favorite and alert lists. It continually surprises me to see how many people find and enjoy this story. I offer everyone ice cream cake, potato pancakes, sour cream, and hot chocolate to everyone in thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or _The X-Men_.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Erik and Danny landed on the top of the stairs outside of Fenton Works, and Danny turned Human. Danny pled, "Seriously, Mr. Lehnsherr, please don't do this!"

Putting an arm around Danny's shoulder, Magneto smiled. "Nonsense, my Daniel. You deserve to know the truth." With a quick glance, Magneto made the dead bolt slide open.

Danny closed his eyes in defeat as Erik steered him to the living room. Jazz cried, "Danny!" She jumped up and pulled her brother away from the villainous Mutant and hugged Danny protectively.

Professor Xavier shook his head as Magneto said, "You must be Jasmine. Your Uncle Vladimir sends his warmest regards."

"Uncle… Vlad! But you… I'm getting my parents." She released her brother and flew to the basement stairs. "Daddy!" she shrieked as she descended.

"Erik, you shouldn't have…"

"Charles, Charles, Charles. You know as well as I that any newly discovered Mutants are just as fair game for recruitment for me as they are for you."

Danny shook his head frantically. "No! I don't want…"

Erik raised a finger. "You don't want to tell your parents of your greatest strength. Charles, you weren't going to encourage young Daniel to attend your school under false pretenses, were you?"

Professor Xavier frowned. "Of course not."

"Then you can't possibly object to my main purpose for being here this evening."

A stampede of hurried footsteps thundered up from the lab. Jack, Maddie, Dr. McCoy, and Jazz poured into the living room.

Jack took one look at Magneto and aimed one of his larger ecto-weapons at him. "I've got you this time, Wisconsin Ghost!"

Erik sneered. "Hardly." He extended all the fingers of one hand, and every weapon on Jack and Maddie's jumpsuits leaped and then stayed in stasis three feet away from either ghost hunter. "While the 'Wisconsin Ghost,' as you call him, has great sartorial taste, I am quite a different entity. However, I'm sure we can all speak in a civilized fashion." He gestured the Fentons to seats in their own living room.

Maddie glared at this threat to her family. If need be, she could take him down – not only was she a ninth degree black belt, she was also aware of the hiding place of the Fenton Creep Stick under the coffee table. Unlike the other weapons this creepy Mutant lifted from their persons, the wooden bat couldn't be summoned from its place by the use of his power over metal.

She spat, "Magneto, what are you doing out of your prison of plastic and stone? How did you get out?"

Magneto smirked smugly. "With enough resources at one's disposal, one can do just about anything. But Mrs. Fenton, I'm not here to discuss my exploits this evening. Oh, no. I'm here to discuss a discovery I've made because of your very thorough lecture this evening."

She noticed the distress on both of her children's faces and gave the villain a sidelong glance. "Oh?"

Magneto raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come now and let's be civil. If I intended to harm you, I would have done it already."

Dr. McCoy sighed. "Unfortunately, he's right. We might as well hear him out."

Erik raised both eyebrows in amusement and smiled. "I'm so glad you approve, Hank."

Maddie gazed carefully at all of the people currently in her living room. She didn't know what the villainous Mutant had in mind, but for the moment he seemed to have a point. It bothered her that Danny was more distressed at his presence than he was when Vlad came right before that whole ghost invasion when Amity Park was sucked into the Ghost Zone.

Well, Vlad was a narcissistic creep who she mostly forgave when he brought Danny home, unconscious, from outside the ghost shield. She didn't trust either Vlad or Magneto farther than she could throw them, but since… Mr. Lehnsherr… seemed not to offer a threat at this moment, there wasn't a reason she couldn't be gracious. For now.

Taking a breath, she sighed. "Well… we might as well get comfortable. Please find a seat, everyone. I'm rather curious about… Mr. Lehnsherr's discovery."

"Why thank you, Mrs. Fenton. I was sure you would see reason." Erik thought, 'Well… at least until I share my news.'

Danny chose a spot on the loveseat by his sister. "What's the matter, Danny?" she asked as he trembled.

He whispered, "Jazz, he knows, and he's gonna tell."

"Oh, Danny!" She hugged him tightly.

Jack watched his children huddled on the loveseat and narrowed his eyes at the stranger who caused his children so much discomfort. "So, what is this discovery of yours, Magneto?" His wife was always good with names.

"I've made many discoveries this evening, Mr. Fenton. Through a series of unintended revelations, I've discovered that your son Daniel is a Mutant."

Maddie gasped involuntarily, but she cleared her throat. "I understand that not all mutations manifest visibly. But considering what type of mutation you're interested in… I think I'd know if my son developed some kind of… power, or something."

Professor Xavier surprised the senior Fentons by responding. "With all due respect, that is not necessarily the case. Many Mutants hide their powers from their family members, if they fear rejection because of them."

Jack looked between Professor Xavier, Dr. McCoy, and Magneto. "But that makes no sense." He glanced over at Danny, whose fright was practically palpable. "Son, we love you, no matter what else you are."

Danny looked up with dawning hope. "Really?"

Erik didn't believe Jack's high-handed platitude. "Even if your boy was part ghost?"

Danny felt his heart skip a beat as blood drained from his parents' faces. Jack and Maddie shared a glance and then turned to their son with a tender expression. Speaking for both of them, Jack got up and knelt in front of his son, putting his hands on Danny's shoulders. "Danny, we love you, whether you're a ghost, or a boy, or something in between."

Danny saw the sincerity in his Dad's eyes and relaxed enough to stop trembling. "Thanks, Dad. You have no idea how much that means to me."

After the father and son shared a passionately tender hug, Erik played his final card. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Mr. Fenton. However, I wonder if you would feel the same if you knew that your half-ghost son was a ghost you've sworn countless times to destroy molecule by molecule: the Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom."

Danny peaked his eyebrows and froze. Maddie took a second to absorb the words. She asked, "Is this true, Danny?"

Jazz renewed and then tightened her hold on her brother. Between Jazz's protective hug and his father's words, Danny felt a good deal of hope. However, he still wasn't sure about his mother. "Yes, Mom. I'm Danny Phantom." He closed his eyes and let his rings rise and descend, making his transformation. He gulped and then opened his eyes to see his mother's reaction.

Maddie raised her eyebrows and observed her son in a way she never thought to before. His ghost form had white hair and green eyes, while his human form had black hair and blue eyes, but beyond that, he looked exactly the same. She shook her head in disbelief at how she could have missed something so obvious.

"There are a few things I'd like an explanation for, but that can wait until later." She slipped an arm behind Danny's back. "But Danny, we _do_ love you so very much." She kissed him on the forehead. "And we are _so_ very proud of you."

"Thank you, Mom and Dad." Danny grabbed both of his parents and hugged them tightly, tears of joy streaming from his eyes. Jazz never let go, so it became a four-way hug.

Erik peaked his eyebrows. "I had not anticipated that outcome."

Charles sat back and smiled. "I do believe that you have lost your greatest argument in your recruitment campaign."

Jazz glared at Magneto. "I think you've caused enough damage for one day."

Erik smiled gently. "No, my dear Jasmine. I do believe I've ensured your brother's safety in body and mind for many years to come. I intend to check on him from time to time. It would never do to lose track of so powerful a Mutant." In a gesture of almost amnesty, he waved two fingers from left to right, and all of the metal Fenton weaponry settled silently and gently into a pile on the floor unobtrusively against the wall.

Danny scrunched his face. "Huh? How do you figure that?"

"My dear boy, if it wasn't for me, you would still hide your extraordinary talents from your parents. If you didn't let your parents know, they would continue to fire upon you and otherwise threaten you with bodily harm."

Danny blew a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess. But you know, I _was_ doing okay."

Maddie nudged her husband and daughter away and hugged Danny solitarily. "I know, Sweetie. But that's because you are as skilled as you are, and not because of your father or my intentions at the time. So, unfortunately, Mr. Lehnsherr is right. But now, you won't have to hide from us. And you won't have to fight _us_ as well as those _real_ malicious ectoplasmic malefactors."

"Yeah, but… ugh. We've got a lot to talk about. I just… It's like this. On one level, I guess I should thank you, Magneto, for resolving a few of my issues."

Erik smiled, amused. "It's my pleasure, dear boy."

"But you've also stirred up a few other problems. They're not precisely your fault, _per se_ – they're problems that would have come up whenever my parents would have discovered my secrets and decided to support me."

Jack put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Son, whatever problems will come, we'll face them together, as a family."

Erik chuckled. "This situation could not be better if I manipulated it myself. Imagine that: a family of regular humans has promised to help and support the Mutant family member."

Danny gave him a disconcerted look. "Mr. Lehnsherr, _this_ is my family. I don't _need_ your Brotherhood to replace my family."

Magneto smiled and nodded. "You are correct, Daniel. You don't need to replace your family. But you _are_ a part of the Brotherhood, simply because you _are_ a Mutant. Whether you choose to acknowledge our agenda or not, we _will_ be here for you, should you ever need us."

He stood up. "Remember this, my Daniel." He focused on the love and support that was practically tangible in the room, and he nodded again. "For now, my work here is done. Good evening, and I'll be in touch." He nodded acknowledgement to the professor and Dr. McCoy, and then he let himself out.

"That went better than could be expected," quipped Charles.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you once again. I am grateful to everyone who has shown support for this story by reading, reviewing, and putting this story and me on your assorted lists. Today is my birthday, so I give everyone a piece of chocolate birthday cake and fresh milk.

Kung-fu Blaziken gets an extra scoop of ice cream for being the author of the 100th review. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or _The X-Men_.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The fact that it was after 11pm didn't phase any of the Fentons or the two teachers as they sat and processed all that was revealed.

Maddie gathered her thoughts and was the first to share them. "Danny, love, how long have you been a half-ghost, and how did that happen? Or, how long have you been hiding this from us?"

Danny sat straighter and made himself a bit more comfortable. "You remember when you first plugged in the Fenton Portal? You showed us all your blue prints and schematics, and stuff. I don't pretend to understand the technical details of why it was supposed to work, but I remember thinking about how cool it would be to explore the portal to a new, unknown dimension. You and Dad were so dispirited when it didn't work, Jazz suggested you give yourselves a break and do something for just the two of you."

The senior Fentons and Jazz nodded. It was a sad but memorable event. Even so, no one commented, as they waited to hear how Danny's story answered any of his mother's questions.

Danny continued. "Well, Sam and Tucker were over, and we talked about what a bummer it was that the Portal didn't work. I think Sam suggested coming down to the lab just to _see_ it."

Danny closed his eyes, took a breath, and opened his eyes. "Anyway… well, I can't remember if it was a dare or a general suggestion, but I _do_ remember thinking about checking it out from the inside. As you can see from my ghostly, uh, uniform, I _did_ take precautions…"

Jack narrowed his eyes in thought. "My jumpsuits have always been orange, and your mother's are blue… At the time, the only haz-mat suits that might have fit you were white…"

"With an emblem of your face on them. Right," Danny confirmed. "And black gloves, and whatnot." He smiled. "Sam tore off your patch, but… properly suited up, I went in to check it out. It was dark inside, and the floor had more give than I was used to, so I ran my hand along the wall for balance."

Danny shook his head. "Dad, you put the on/off toggle buttons on the inside, halfway between the opening and the back wall."

As the realization of what had to have happened came to them, Jack's jaw fell open, and Maddie cried, "Oh, Danny! My poor baby! So, what happened?"

"I was shocked by an electric charge like you wouldn't believe at the same time as the green swirls of ectoplasm from the Ghost Zone hit me."

Jazz hugged him. Out of all the older Fentons, Jazz knew Danny's secret the longest, but not even she knew the gory details until now.

"Sam and Tucker said I was unconscious for only a few minutes, but when I fell out of the portal, I looked like this." Danny gave a mirthless laugh. "I remember that Sam and Tucker stared wide-eyed and told me to look in the mirror. Like you see, everything except my eyes was almost like a photo negative: everything black turned white, and everything white turned black. Besides partially thinking about how cool this was, I remember panicking and shouting, 'My parents are gonna kill me!' I willed myself to look like normal, and I was surprised when the bluish-white rings you saw appeared around my middle, moved in opposite directions, and completed the transformation."

Jack and Maddie nodded, dumbfounded. Charles pursed his lips, and then said, "That is positive confirmation of what I suspected when I introduced my hypothesis at the symposium."

Maddie hugged Danny. "Oh, Danny! So that explains when and how you became a ghost. But tell me about your powers."

Danny cut his eyes to the ceiling as he thought of how to explain this. Ah. He figured it out. "Remember when I stayed in bed for a week and then had my monumental bout of clumsiness? That was 'cause I was trying to get some control of my powers. The transformation and the three basics were the hardest to master. After the first three days, I got better at transforming at will, but when I use too much energy, I transform to my human form, whether I want to or not. That still happens, but I have a _lot_ more stamina now. The invisibility and flight (and the adoption of my tail, when I want it) I got down by the end of the third day. But my intangibility took a month and a half for me to master. That… caused some of my most embarrassing moments."

Jazz nodded. "When I spoke to Mr. Lancer during the Spectra/School Spirit debacle, he told me about why you've been banned from handling glass and delicate equipment in any present or future science classes in Casper High."

Danny squirmed. "Yeah." If no one else mentioned his pants falling down or the whole dragon thing, _he_ wasn't going to bring it up.

Hank's eyebrows shot up. Charles covered his mouth with a hand before he murmured, "Oh, dear. That has been known to happen. I trust you've since gained control and have moved beyond that."

Danny grimaced. "Of course I have. But… um, whenever I discover a new power, it takes me a while to get used to it."

Jack frowned. "How many powers do you have?"

Danny closed his eyes and put a hand on his forehead. "I don't know. I use them as I need them and remember them. Sam and Tucker have helped me train. They've been keeping track of all my stats: my vitals, speed, and general power intensity."

Maddie frowned. "You _have_ been spending a lot of time with them."

"Mom, sometimes, they are the only reason I can stay sane. Well, such as it is."

"Danny, I don't like the sound of that."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well…"

"Don't you take that tone with me, young man. Now that I know you're okay, you have some serious questions to answer. Like why you tried to kidnap the mayor."

To both of the senior Fentons' surprise, Danny started to laugh. "You guys have _no_ idea how long I've wanted to explain all of that. Do you remember… well, of course you remember. Well, that massive ghost invasion that ended shortly after… that incident with the mayor…"

He blew a breath. "Ya see, I managed to annoy a corrupt ghost sheriff in the Ghost Zone – long story for another time – and he decided to get his revenge on me by destroying my reputation in the Real World. Obviously, it worked. Mayor Montez was, at the moment I was draped over him, overshadowed by Walker, that corrupt sheriff ghost I just mentioned. I couldn't break free of his hold as he 'called for help.' I don't know if you saw, but once we were inside… With a quick ectoblast, I got Walker out of the mayor."

Maddie recoiled as if she was struck. "Oh, Danny! We were so mad at the Ghost Boy... ah… for so long, and if we would have asked, this would have been resolved _so_ much sooner."

Danny smiled wryly. "That can happen when you have a policy of 'Shoot first, ask questions never.' You're not the only ones. I'm kind of used to it."

Maddie sighed. "You shouldn't have to be, sweetie."

Before Danny could respond, Jack said, "So why did you shoot at us?"

Danny sighed. "Dad, that day, I had to deal with all kinds of people being overshadowed. And it's not like anyone actually looks or sounds different. When overshadowed, people act different when the ghost is in control of them. But besides that, I sensed it; see, I have a 'ghost sense,' which is like a ghost detector. With so many ghosts around during the invasion, my ghost sense was going crazy. Since _everyone_ in town was acting, I don't know, not themselves that day, I kind of thought you and Mom were overshadowed, too. When Mom got mad, I realized that I made a mistake."

Maddie hugged her son. "Now that you explained that… It must have been so hard for you."

"Thanks for trying to understand, Mom."

It wasn't until they released their hug that Maddie frowned again. "And what about that crime spree around the time of that awful Circus Gothica?"

Danny screwed up his face in remembered pain and guilt. "Yeah, about that…" He rubbed the back of his neck with a hand.

That struck an odd image in Maddie's head – the brave and cocky Ghost Boy was rubbing his neck the way she was used to seeing her son do so when he was nervous. The fact that they were one and the same still threw her through a loop, but watching this familiar gesture happen in a form she didn't associate with human emotions almost made her giggle. She restrained it valiantly, as her Danny became more distressed as he settled in to answer her question.

"Freakshow was… This is hard for me to explain. See, the Showenhowers have run Circus Gothica for generations. The reason it was so successful for so long is that they had a staff with a crystal ball. With that, they were able to control the minds of ghosts, enslaving them until they were released from the spell."

Charles jerked his head. "Oh, Danny. Forgive me - I hadn't realized…"

Danny waved his hand. "No harm done, Professor."

Neither of the Fenton parents paid attention to the possible implications of the professor's seemingly incongruous apology. Dr. McCoy felt fairly certain that he knew why it was proffered. Jazz simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"But Freakshow, on the other hand…" Danny covered his face with both hands before he removed them to continue. "It's bad enough that he enslaved us. But that's not all. Freakshow decided that a circus of ghosts performing at his whim wasn't lucrative enough. No – he set his captive ghosts on the crime spree.

"My first involvement was stopping a heist from a jewelry store before the Circus Gothica train rolled in."

Jack said, "That's right. The news said that the police reported that they saw you at the scene of the crime."

"Yeah, they did. I wonder if the news reported that, at _that_ time, nothing was stolen. The glass display cases were smashed during the fight I had with the enslaved ghosts, but all the jewelry was accounted for. We all disappeared once the police showed up."

Maddie shook her head. "So why did you skip school to go to that… you were there at the train for the show's premier."

Danny sighed again. This was truly painful. "I was on my way to school when the band of ghosts – and I don't blame them. They were trapped and forced to act against their will. Well, they were in the middle of robbing a bank. I managed to get some of the money away from them, breaking the windshield of a police car in the process…"

Jazz piped up, "Oh, Danny! You never seem to be able to catch a break!"

Danny gave a half-smile. "Well… sometimes. But the thing is, just following them made me late for school. I didn't know about the spell yet, and I chased after those ghosts, fully intending to capture them in the Fenton Thermos…"

"But it doesn't work!" Jack exclaimed.

Jazz looked away, embarrassed. She knew exactly how well it worked, particularly on her brother.

Danny stared at his father. "Oh, it works alright. I've been using it to capture rogue ghosts since you threw it and hit me on the head with it when the Lunch Lady ghost caused havoc in Casper High."

Jack beamed. "I knew it! It works!" Maddie rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

"And having been on the inside of it, I can personally attest to the fact that it is seriously effective. But back to the Freakshow thing… I chased them back to Circus Gothica, and with his staff in hand, Freakshow said something about letting our dark side show, and displaying our true identities, or something.

"It gets complicated, but the thing is, everyone knows that Danny Phantom is a seriously powerful ghost. Freakshow – like everyone else – didn't realize that by controlling me as a ghost, he was messing up my human life. But…" His face fell, and he shut his eyes against the emotional pain. "He used me as a tool. He had me lead those crime sprees, and torture the other ghosts if they didn't move fast enough. He… he made me do a lot of bad stuff. I tried to fight it, I really did. Because of him, I almost killed Sam – twice."

"Oh, honey!" Maddie hugged him comfortingly again.

Since his accident, they seemed to be more distant, and she felt like all these hugs were beginning to make up for lost time. However, she was sad that getting close came at the cost of Danny having to expose some of the most dreadful, stressful moments of his life.

Danny allowed himself to be comforted. "In one of the struggles, the staff fell, and the crystal was shattered, and we were freed. I was back to as close to normal as I ever get, and we came back to the Mansons to serve our detention/ grounding/ whatever else you called it."

Maddie shook her head. "I get the feeling that the more we talk about your exploits, the more we'll see how badly we've misjudged you as a ghost. While I am curious and want to know more, it is getting ridiculously late. Professor Xavier, Dr. McCoy, could we put you up for the night?"

Charles smiled. "Thank you for your bountiful generosity, Mrs. Fenton. Henry and I would be glad to stay."

He thought, 'Then there is the matter of discussing Danny coming to our school, but that can wait for morning.'


	10. Chapter 10

I want to thank everyone who has followed this story. I am truly honored to see how many people enjoy it, reading, reviewing, and putting this story and me on your assorted lists.

I offer sugar cookies, milk, chocolate coins, potato pancakes, and sour cream in thanks, but that isn't enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or _The X-Men_.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The morning that followed the momentous revelations was a Saturday. Normally, Danny took the occasion to sleep in, if he wasn't interrupted by a ghost fight. With a merciful stroke of luck, the ghosts left him and Amity Park alone. However, he was brought to the waking world at 9:30am by a call from Tucker.

Danny groaned, but answered, "Hey, Tucker."

Tucker grinned. "Hey there, Danny. After last night, I called to see how you were."

Danny sighed. "Well, last night…"

"Give me a sec, and I'll call Sam. We can make this a three-way conversation, so you'll only have to say it once."

"Sure thing, Tuck." Danny wasn't sure if he should be annoyed at being woken up by his best friend, grateful for the thoughtfulness demonstrated by said best friend, or amused at how much more annoyed Sam would be when Tucker woke _her_ up.

To Danny's surprise, Sam, the creature of the night, was up and alert when Tuck brought her into the conversation. Eyes alight with worry, Sam asked, "So Danny, what happened? Are you okay?"

With a rueful smile, Danny answered, "I think so. When I left your house, I ran into Magneto…"

"That's rough, Dude," Tucker inserted.

"No kidding, Tuck. We had a bit of a chat," Danny paused to shudder. "And he decided… Well, have either of you heard of the Brotherhood of Mutants?"

Both Sam and Tucker assured him that they did. Danny didn't have the presence of mind to feel left out of the loop until _very_ recently, so he just continued. "Well… Like I said last night, I seem to be a magnet for Froot-Loop Central. And Magneto was keen on me joining his Brotherhood. When I told him I wasn't interested, he… told my parents my secret. They know I'm Danny Phantom."

Both Sam and Tucker fell silent and stared wide-eyed through their videophones. Sam broke the silence first. "Considering that you are here to tell the tale and that you look healthy, I take it that your parents are cool with you."

Danny nodded. "Yeah. They promised to support me and love me, no matter what."

Tucker smiled. "You couldn't ask for a happier ending. But what did you decide about going to Professor X's school?"

Danny sighed. "I don't know yet. I get the feeling that's going to be the main topic of discussion over breakfast."

Tucker's jaw dropped. "You mean the X-Men stayed overnight at your house? And they're still there?"

"Yeah."

"We'll be right over. I hope your Mom's making pancakes." Tucker hung up, and since his phone supported the three-way connection, Sam's call was also terminated.

Danny sighed again. "At least they'll be here to help me make the big decision," he quipped to himself.

Once he was showered and dressed, Danny joined his family and guests at the breakfast table, and he smiled when there was a large stack of pancakes on a plate in the middle of the table. "Good morning, everyone. Sam and Tucker are coming."

Maddie smiled. "That's nice, dear. The more the merrier."

Jazz nodded. "I'm glad they're coming, too. Maybe they can help…"

"Help with what?" Jack asked.

Charles noticed Danny's sudden discomfort, and offered to put the boy at ease. "Last night, many things were revealed. Danny's friends might be instrumental once we discuss options available."

Maddie brought the teapot to the table. "What kind of options?"

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Danny said brightly, as he fled from the kitchen.

Jazz murmured, "Poor Danny! I hope he'll be okay."

Jack cocked his head. "Why wouldn't he be okay, Princess?"

"Some decisions are hard to make. Danny's good at…" Jazz was interrupted by the three teens trooping into the kitchen.

Maddie smiled at the newcomers. "Good morning, guys. You're up bright and early."

Tucker beamed. "You bet, Mrs. F. I wouldn't pass up on this opportunity…" He noticed Professor Xavier and Dr. McCoy at the table, and his fanboy momentum hit a brick wall. "I mean, um… You make great pancakes, and I wouldn't miss out on that."

"Smooth one," Sam snarked. "Do you think you could be a little more obvious?" She rolled her eyes at her friend.

Charles smiled at the young teenagers. "So you must be Sam. Danny mentioned you fondly last night. And you must be Tucker, the fellow who made the comment that spurred the senior Fentons on, inspiring the research for last night's lecture."

Tucker beamed again. "That's right. You guys are some of my greatest heroes. But only after Danny."

Sam growled and rolled her eyes again. Danny fought a snicker and said, "Thanks, Tuck."

Dr. McCoy chuckled. This was a warm reception, the likes of which were few and far in between.

Maddie gestured and invited, "Why don't you take seats and help yourselves to some breakfast?"

Sam nodded. "Thanks, Mrs. Fenton." She took a seat between Danny and Tucker, so Tuck's shins were in convenient kicking range. All three teens took a short stack of pancakes and orange juice.

When Maddie was sure everyone had access to enough to be sated, she joined them at the table, served herself, and said, "Professor, you mentioned some options. What did you have in mind?"

Charles nodded at Danny. "My school is known for its excellent academics, but that is only part of what we offer. Last night, Danny and Jazz and I had a rather involved conversation." He thought for a moment, as last night involved many emotional upheavals, and he wanted to avoid causing another one.

Ah, he had it. "Of the many things we covered, Danny mentioned that he felt that his very good friends, here, were sometimes the only reason he maintains his sanity. Now that you, his parents, know his secrets, and have promised to accept him, this has removed one of the greater stressors from his life." The professor smiled. "As his ghostly persona, Danny Phantom, your son spends quite a lot of energy on his heroism, to very good effect."

Danny beamed, even as he blushed.

"His vigilance in battling rogue ghosts has the unfortunate side effect of lessening his time for scholastic pursuits."

Danny grimaced and sighed.

Charles turned to face the boy more fully. "Danny, now that we have a more calm, less charged moment, I would like to re-extend my invitation to you."

Danny blinked. "Um…"

Maddie asked, "What invitation?"

Charles nodded. "I am inviting Danny to come and be a student in my school."

Jack frowned. "But his grades…"

"Are not the relevant factor here. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters primarily (almost to the point of being exclusively) caters to the needs of teenage Mutants. The genetic change because of Danny's accident with your Portal is the classic definition of a mutation."

The professor sighed as he saw the apprehension on every face besides Henry's. "Danny, the point is never isolation, heaven forfend. But it is an opportunity to be left alone to exist as normally as you can. The school is a safe haven, among other things, to be yourself without fear and without ridicule for being different. Our goal is to help you achieve your full potential in every area possible, including our simulation room – we call it the Danger Room – to help monitor, exercise, and develop your powers."

Everyone sat silently, digesting the professor's words. Danny was the first to find his tongue. "What will be expected of me, if I go?"

Both Charles and Henry smiled. The panic Danny had last night was no longer present. Charles answered, "That you try your best, of course. Classes are usually small and therefore almost personalized. However, I suspect you are referring to after you complete your program."

"Well, yeah."

"As I told your sister last night, Danny, you are free to do as you please. I would hope that with your ambition and drive, you would learn all you can, get into the university of your choice, and join NASA. Those are the goals you mentioned."

Danny's eyes lit with excitement. "This sounds better and better. But, um… You know, I have responsibilities here. Last night was the first night in ages that the ghosts weren't out and causing havoc. And also…" He turned to Sam and Tucker. "I'd miss my friends if I went."

Sam grabbed and squeezed Danny's hand, and Tucker said, "Thanks, Dude. We'd miss you, too."

Maddie frowned. "Professor, while that really sounds good, how much would something like that cost? Dr. McCoy explained that your school is a boarding school. Those tend to be expensive. It's also halfway across the country. I'm not sure about sending my fifteen-year-old so far away for high school."

Charles said, "The school is privately funded and is geared to fill the needs of all who come. No payment is required, although a donation is suggested. But again, it isn't required.

"As far as the distance… We can pick students up and drop them off in our private jet. There are scheduled vacations, of course, and we can make weekend excursions."

Sam and Tucker looked sadly at their friend. They knew that learning at that school would be an amazing opportunity for him, but they would miss Danny terribly.

Danny gulped. "All of this sounds really good, Professor. But, um… who will take care of fighting ghosts in Amity Park when I'm gone? I mean, my parents are really enthusiastic, and Sam and Tucker are the awesomest friends a guy could have, but… For the team of us to really work, I have to be here."

Charles furrowed his brow. "I'll have to admit that I hadn't considered that."

Danny sighed, crushed. "You know, one of my dreams is to learn more about my powers in a safe, healthy environment. It's one of the reasons I resent 'the Wisconsin Ghost' so much: he offered to mentor me, train me, teach me everything he knows, but the cost is too high.

"This sounds like a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and I'd _love_ to take it. But I have obligations _here_. Mom and Dad, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are good, and even… the Red Hunter is useful, when she's not gunning for me. But until I learn how to be in two places at once – that's a power I've been working on for _months_ and I still don't have it quite right…" Everyone besides Sam and Tucker reacted with surprise at this revelation.

"I just can't go to your school."

"Oh, Danny!" Jazz got up and hugged her brother. "You don't have to…"

"Yes I do! Don't tell me you could have handled Technus, Youngblood, or Prince Aragon without me. (However, Tucker was all over Hotep-Ra. Just another reminder of how awesome you are, Tuck.)"

Tucker and Sam sighed in relief, even as they felt guilty for it. Still, Tucker grinned. "No problem, Danny." Besides the three fifteen-year-olds, no one had a clue about Hotep-Ra or Prince Aragon, but that wasn't really the point.

Charles frowned. "You have made a logical argument, Danny. However, there is still a problem. I acknowledge and commend you for your responsibility to your home town. However, a better ghost hunting solution has to be found, or you will never be able to live up to your dreams. University and NASA will take you away from home for months at a time, if not years."

Danny hung his head in defeat. It wasn't fair – his dreams were so close, but yet so far out of reach.

Maddie walked over and hugged Danny. "Listen to me, Sweetie. You should have a chance to live up to your dreams. Maybe it means that you can show us how it's done. After all, you HAVE been involved in just about every ghost fight in town. There is a reason the media granted you a 64% approval rating, and it is for far more than your defeat of that giant ghost tyrant. You shouldn't feel tied down. Your father and I _are_ experts, and if you give us some of your trade secrets, it will free you up to do other things and go other places. I don't want this town to be your 'ghostly obsession', Danny."

Danny smiled gently, tentatively. "Thanks, Mom. But until you guys get better at this ghost fighting thing, I really need to be here to help out."

Dr. McCoy smiled. "I think I figured out a temporary solution. And oddly enough, I think Erik did you a bigger favor than he probably intended. Now that your family knows your secrets, Danny, you can share with them as much as you can. But to help YOU in the more immediate sense, there is another option we haven't explored."

All eyes turned to the blue Mutant. Danny asked, "What option?"

"Summer school. You said that you were planning on a cross-country road trip. That means that you are confident enough to leave Amity Park for short stretches of time. So think of it like this. After your road trip this summer, you can come to the school – we can work out the date as it gets closer. Still… You would be here during the year, fighting the ghosts as necessary and showing your parents how to do what you do (as best as average humans can do it). And for a few weeks, if not a couple of months, you would come to Xavier's School for enrichment learning, focusing on your powers, or anything else you choose to work on."

Danny considered. It meant giving up a lot of free time, but this felt like it could be useful. "You know, I think this could work."

Dr. McCoy responded, "I'm glad you approve, and that you feel you can _make_ this work."

Jazz also considered this. The hope in her little brother's eyes was a truly precious thing, and she wanted this to continue. But there were other dimensions and avenues in this endeavor to ask about. "This sounds like a good plan. But would _only_ Danny be able to go to your school? I mean, the professor said that your school _primarily_ caters to Mutant teens. But, um… Couldn't Sam and Tucker go for enrichment learning, for example?"

Both teachers practically heard the unasked question: 'Can't I go, too?'

Charles laughed. "I don't see why not, as long as you have permission from your parents. And another thing to consider – there are students of all ages. There are people who come in their late teens or early twenties to learn. There are adults (some of undetermined ages) who come to train in the Danger Room, and otherwise help out any way they can. Some alumni stay on to teach, or spend extra time learning, focusing on their areas of strength."

The professor sobered and continued. "But if you _do_ choose to come, Jasmine, Sam, and Tucker, you _must_ stick to the guidelines of behavior. Many students come from difficult situations, or may not be comfortable with their powers, or their own self worth. For some students, the only support system they have is the school. Many have been abused and harassed by average humans for their differences, be they appearances, abilities, or other. It _is_ a school, but it is a safe haven for Mutants, first and foremost."

Sam thought about everything the two teachers just said. In one simple discussion, it sounded like they were truly ready to help Danny in ways that Principal Ishiyama never would. But the idea of _her_ attending Xavier's School, even for summer school, was a dream in and of itself.

But listening to the warning of dealing with guidelines made her sit up. She looked the headmaster in the eyes. "I'm all about celebrating what makes us individuals. The only way I'll have a problem with someone is if they make a problem for Danny."

Charles raised his eyebrows. Samantha didn't say, as many students did, that she would defend herself, but she made it clear that she would protect Danny. The strength and conviction of this young lady impressed him. "Quite so," he murmured.

Tucker thought about this. "How cool would it be to hang out in a place where _everyone_ has super powers? But even cooler would be… well, if your Danger Room works like I think it might, the three of us could practice our ghost catching techniques without our lives being on the line."

Dr. McCoy nodded. "Indeed. And I think it would be good for the students already there to see average humans who actively encourage their Mutant friend or brother."

Maddie narrowed her eyes in concentration as she listened to the teachers interact with the kids.

Tucker sighed happily. "I wonder if there would be other techno-geeks as into electronics as I am."

Henry smiled. "That's one of my favorite hobbies, Tucker. As far as building, creating, and possibly programming goes, I'm sure Forge might have something to share."

Charles looked at Jazz, Sam, and Tucker critically. 'These three children seem to understand the essence of what my school stands for.' He smiled at them.

"If you give me your addresses, we'll make sure to send information brochures and course catalogues for you to peruse and share with your parents."

Maddie smiled as she came to a conclusion. "This sounds like a great idea."

Danny and Jazz said, "Thanks, Mom!"

Maddie put an arm around Danny. "If this round of summer school helps you bring your grades up, not only will you and Jazz return to summer school next summer, but we'll send you to Space Camp."

It took all of Danny's self control not to jump up and start to dance in the middle of the kitchen. "Thanks again."

Maddie hugged her son. "You're more than welcome, Sweetie. And while you are there, perhaps… Professor, you said that people of all ages come to your school and use your Danger Room."

Charles nodded. "That's right."

"It occurs to me that… well, when Danny goes to Space Camp, I don't see why Jack and I couldn't use whatever program you set up for Sam and Tucker to practice ghost hunting without risk."

"I would be honored if you did come, Mrs. Fenton."

Jack beamed. "My son the hero will go to your school to hone his powers. If he does a good job, he'll get to be _my_ sidekick."

"Dad!"


End file.
